All the Shades of Evolution
by ScarletTheCat14
Summary: It's not easy being green. Lily's days as a Lazy Leafeon are about to come to an end. There will be greed, jealousy, hardship, tears, joy and laughter. And there will be war. WAR? What can one Leafeon do? The world will soon find out.
1. Dawn Attack

AN: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak. My characters are MINE, so leave them alone! And stuff! I welcome all reviews, positive, negative and neutralitive … it's a thing. Eevolutions are the best Pokemon!

**Characters**

Ruby, female Sylveon

Crystal, shiny female Glaceon

Spark, male Jolteon

Alexandra (Alex), female Vaporeon

Jake, male Flareon

Lily, female Leafeon

Dusk, male Umbreon

Cherri, female Espeon

**All the Shades of Evolution**

**Chapter One: Dawn Attack**

"Lily!" A distinct voice shrilled. "Wake up! You'll be late for school."

"School, schmool," I said, but it came out more like, " … mumble mumble school mumble mumble, don't care, snszzzzxxx … Ow!"

"WAKEUP!" A paw jutted my gut.

"OW! What? Hey! No! OW!" I jumped straight up, my limbs attacking the phantom paw. Light speared in and blinded me, and then an offending wall attacked me on top of that. I was having a GREAT morning so far.

I heard a snicker behind me. The owner of the phantom paw was merciless.

"Can it, Alex," I growled, shaking my head clear. "I was awake! You didn't have to poke me!"

"You're right," my sister smirked. "Maybe next time I'll use water gun."

I yawned. "You don't know water gun."

"I'll learn! Or .. buckets! Big buckets! Yes, where are the buckets? I'm gonna go find allllllll the buckets … and brush your fur!" She pushed past me and ran out the door. I heard her teasing call of, "Lazy Leafeon," as she faded from view.

"Oh yeah? Well, you could … you could use a breath mint, you, you … Very Rude Vaporeon." I sighed and face-pawed. "Ugh, I need to work on my early-morning insults."

The Chingling Clock on my bedside table demanded my attention. _Ling! Ching Ling!_ "Oh my Arceus, I'm late! I'm late! For a rather significant event!" I awkwardly stumbled down the spiral stairs on three paws, while brushing my fur with my fourth. As I wound down the tree trunk, nearing Alex's room, I heard her grumbling, "Breath mint indeed," and saw her huff experimentally into her own paw.

"Hey sis, you do have my lunc-"

A hefty paper bag launched itself at my face, causing me to break off and avoid the projectile. "Use Lunch Bag Missile!" Alex snarked.

I palmed the bag and turned to respond, huffy yet mild insult dying on my tongue. A sad look had imposed itself on Alex's lovely face, something I was not used to seeing.

"Work?" I inquired.

Alex shook out her neck ruff, seemingly lost in thought. "Yep."

"But you just got back, sis!" My Friday was off to the best start.

"It's just for the weekend this time. I'll be back before you know it."

"But I'll … I'll miss you."

Alex's cyan eyes got wide. "Wow, did that hurt? I mean, I didn't know your mouth could make that sound!"

I pawed at her shoulder. "Stoppit," I grumbled half-heartedly.

She hugged me, and I struggled with less effort than usual. "Aww, _stoppit_!"

"Stoppit yourself." Alex's eyes were a bit misty as she pulled away, reaching up to her throat. "Here, take this."

My own fern-colored eyes bulged. A slender, fragile-looking stone hung from a length of cord, catching and tossing back all the light's rays. "What? But, that's mom's! She gave you that red diamond way back, right before-"

Alex put a paw to my mouth. "Shush. For once in your life. Take it." She deftly secured it around my own neck. Its weight settled heavily there. I forced a smile. "Thank you."

"Wow, you're learning all sorts of new words today!" Alex's smile was genuine as she pushed me out the door. "Now go! Scoot! School!"

"Okay you … Vexing Vaporeon!" I called over my shoulder as I ran across the treetop bridges. The hardest part of my day was about to begin. 

_**Institute for the Development of Evolutionary Advancement (IDEA)**_

IDEA, the school I attended with all the other Eevolutions, sat nestled in a nearby valley, overlooked by cliffs and surrounded by dense forests. The adjacent Pearl Lake, full and still now, glittered even in the mid-morning sun. As I bounded down the well-worn path to school, I almost missed the bright streak of pizzazz purple coming at me from the next path over. Her melodious voice kissed the flower-tops between us, as I slowed my pace to let her catch up. Seeing the gleam in her eye, I braced myself for the onslaught that would follow.

"Oh Em Ay! Did you see Jake yesterday? His neck ruff was, like, so fluffy! It was so full and fluffed, and when he was on the field, it was …"

I let my brain disengage as Cherri continued to fangirl all over the school jock.

"...even listening to me? The cuteness! The fluffy! Hellooooo?"

My eyes threatened to roll right out of my head. "He's just a Flareon, Cherri. There's dozens of them. One's pretty much like the others."

"How can you say that? He's Jake! Jake! _The_ Jake! Jake _The_ Flareon!"

"More like Just That Flareon. Y'know, like alllllllllll the others."

Cherri lifted her chin. "You are impossible sometimes."

"Funny, I was thinking that same thing. I am impossible sometimes."

Cherri grumbled silently (whew) to herself as we padded down the hallway. Our lockers beckoned. As I fumbled with my combination, she lifted her double-ended tail and poked my shoulder playfully. "Come on, are you sure you don't think Jake's just a little bit cute?"

My cheeks took on a slightly darker green hue. "Maaaaaaaaybe."

She chuckled, looking up as the school herald flew past. "Class! Next class! Class time! Sqwaaaaak!"

I slammed my locker shut. "Whoever thought using a Chatot would make a good alarm needs to be Sludge Waved. Repeatedly. And then more."

Cherri puffed her bangs out of her eyes. "Like I said, you're impossible. Now come on! We're gonna be late for class!"

****TRAAAAAANSITION****

Thankfully, we weren't late. Barely. Cherri and I slunk into the room and took our assigned seats under the watchful eyes of our classmates. I saw Cherri beam a smile in Jake The Flareon's direction. I could have been knocked over by the wind generated by her eyelashes.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Professor Dusk," we chorused. Well, some of us chorused. The rest grumbled or stared blankly into nothingness. I elbowed Cherri to get her to stop gazing at Jake. So we kind of four-part-chorused.

Professor Dusk, an older Umbreon with patchy blackish gray fur and faded mustard yellow rings, gave us a bemused look. "I see you've brought your usual amount of enthusiasm. Well maybe this will change your tune. No notes today. We're changing it up, and it's time for field practice!"

A slightly happier and more attentive crowd filed from the classroom and made our way down onto the field. There was the usual shuffling according to peer groups and other unspoken social rules as everyone nervously waited their turn on the attack line. Professor Dusk marched up and down the firing line, offering advice and rebuke alike.

"Excellent, Mr. Blitz!" Cherri practically jumped for joy as Professor Dusk praised Jake's attack. His straw-filled dummy disappeared under the power of his Lava Plume. Jake's chest fur puffed as he strutted to join his jock buddies.

"Next up, Lily Breeze."

Gulp, that's me. Why, oh why did I have to be the only Leafeon at this school? Every time I got up to do _anything_, all eyes are on me. Like I'm the representative of my whole species. I felt nervous energy building up as I put my paws on the attack line.

"We're going for variety today. A different attack for each target, if you can. Show us what you can do, Ms. Breeze. Ready?"

I flexed each of my claws and rolled my shoulders. Looking out over each of the practice mannequins, I chose a series of attacks, and took myself through the steps in my head. Flicking my head leaf into position, I looked at Professor Dusk and nodded.

"Go!" He blew his whistle.

I sprang. Three powerful bounding leaps, a lunge, and a surge of effort. My head leaf hardened into a sword-like blade and sliced the first dummy. It fell apart, slit clean through from shoulder to hip. Before it even hit the ground, I turned, righted myself, and jumped. It took a second of thought, and my leap turned into an elongated arc, my whole body lengthening and leaving the ground. I heard gasps in the crowd as my Aerial Ace took the second dummy dead center. Feeling pretty good about myself now, I landed and prepared my third attack. I saw Cherri cheering as I spun and dove for target number three. I tensed for my biggest leap yet, and brought my forepaws to bear. My arm buds began to pulse as the attack started. But then I felt something give away, like my stomach dropping out from under me. My forepaw buds stalled, not transforming into the scissor-like blades I wanted. The target was so close now. I tried again, mid-leap, but with the same results. Maybe if I-

"Lily! Lily! Are you okay?"

I blinked. What? What happened? I looked around. I was yards down the field, and Professor Dusk was standing over me, concern on his face. I spared a glance back at the practice field, and saw that I'd completely missed the third target. My eyes and head leaf drooped as I scowled down at my underdeveloped arm buds.

"Are you okay?" Professor Dusk repeated.

"I'm fine." It was mostly true. Only my pride was hurt.

"Lay-aay-ayme," came a call from behind us. I didn't have to look to know who that was. Crystal, a Glaceon, never missed a chance to kick me when I was down. And I always seemed to go down when she was around. Female Glaceons were rare enough, but Crystal was one of the even more rare types with a unique color scheme. Her fur was much more pale than normal Glaceons, and her appendages were a softer blue. Crystal had decided that because of these reasons (and other ones she made up all the time), that she was more special and important than any other Pokemon in the history of the world.

Cherri wasted no time getting right up in Crystal's face. "Back. Off. Crystal." I felt my leaves tingle. When Cherri got quiet and controlled like that, trouble was sure to follow. I started to pad toward them.

"It's not her fault. It was just some bad timing." I appreciated Cherri speaking up for me, but I knew it wouldn't help. This was Crystal against Cherri we're talking about here. This would not end well. I was still three steps away.

Crystal's eyes lit up with mock glee. "You know, you're right! It was bad timing! Her attack was bad timing, her moves were bad timing. Her whole birth was bad timing!"

"You puffed-up, arrogant, little Feebas of a – RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I fell one step too short of them, yelling. "No! Cherri! STOP!"

And then the fur was flying. Cherri had Crystal down on her back, claws raking at her face. The two started rolling around on the field, oaths and threats pouring from their maws. Hissing and spitting, they kept vying for position. Auras of power began to pour from their eyes, a sign of moves being prepared. I cringed and covered my eyes.

"That – is – _**enough**_!"

A powerful voice boomed across the field. A massive cone of energy slashed through the silence and slammed into the ground. I lost sight of the combatants as the shock wave flattened me to the ground. Everything swum in and out of focus as I found myself staring up into the sky. I heard what happened next, though.

After Professor Dusk's Dark Pulse broke up the fight, the Umbreon stalked slowly over to the quarreling couple. Both Cherri and Crystal ended up being suspended and would be sent to the administrator to sit out the rest of the school day. They started to walk off the field, still shooting harsh glares at one another. I knew that it wasn't over between the two of them. It probably never would be. I managed to catch Cherri's eye and mouth a 'Thank You', to which she nodded sagely.

"Hey, you all right?"

I looked up slowly to find the unlikely sight of Jake "The Flareon" Blitz standing over me. He held out a paw to me. I happily accepted it. Jake blew off some hay that was resting atop my head.

"Hey, Lily?" he smiled at me.

"Yes. I am Lily. Lily is me. I mean, what?"

"Cool moves. Never seen an aerial move up close."

"Um," was my witty reply.

"And that Leaf Blade? Fierce. Really something."

I just kind of looked at him.

There was a beat when all I heard was the wind, and then Jake waved. "Well then, see ya later, I guess."

All four of my knees felt kind of weak a moment later, so I sat down as the rest of the class started to start back in with targeting drills against their own targets. I scrubbed at my face a few times and blinked until I felt normal. When I put my paw down, I felt something odd.

There was a small piece of paper there. It hadn't been there a moment before. Curious, I scanned it, and felt a smile spreading across my muzzle.

It read, simply:

_Meet me at Pearl Lake tomorrow at 6 pm, Jake_

"Lily!"

I started, slipping the note quickly into my fur. "What?"

Professor Dusk was looking in my direction. "If you're up for it, get back here and have another go. These targets aren't going to knock themselves over."

I waited until the heat faded from my cheeks. "Sure."

Several hours later, I was practically skipping back home along the path, and heard Cherri calling to me.

"Hmm?" I offered to her.

"Hey, there you are! Mon, what a day! I hope it went better for you. You didn't get in anymore trouble after I left, did you?"

With that small piece of paper tucked safely away in my fur, I had to try a few times before I could reply. "Well, maybe just a little trouble."

"Huh? Why? Did you start anymore fights?"

I looked at her sideways. "Hey, that was you that started the-"

"I know, I know. You know I'm messing with you. So what's up?"

I kicked at the ground a couple of times. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yours? Absolutely."

I gingerly handed the note to her and let her read it for herself. Her eyes took it in a few times. Then she smiled brightly at me. "If I didn't love you to death, you know I'd pop you in the mouth, right?"

"Duh."

"Well, now that we got that covered ..." and then she squealed and hugged me with all of her might.

A few hours later, after Cherri grilled all possible information out of me that those ten words could possibly contain, we parted for the night, both looking forward to what the future might hold.


	2. The Monster of Pearl Lake

AN: Pokemon and all its properties belong to Nintendo and Gamefreak. I am not doing this for money, just for fun. So have fun, darn it! NOW! Grrrrrrrr. And please review!

All the Shades of Evolution

Chapter Two: The Monster of Pearl Lake

"Alex! Grrr! You're never around when I need you!"

My head fur was currently rebelling against me with great passion. No matter how much effort I put into it, I could not corral the wild tangle of leafy curls and knots. "I should've paid more attention …" I grumbled, missing my sister's gentle care with my hair.

A curt knock sounded at the door. Leaving the poor hairbrush dangling from a length of my head's foliage, I went to answer it. "Hi, Ruby," I said glumly, greeting the tall Sylveon standing there.

Ruby blinked at me a few times, taking in the state of my fur. "Well, don't you look … special." 'Special' was putting it mildly. My babysitter was quite the diplomat.

"Help me, please," I whined.

Ruby nodded hesitantly. "I can only try."

"Stoppit," I said sourly, but I smiled. Ruby always teased me about my fur and stuff. She was older and had a lot of experience fixing Eon's hair. Ruby gripped the brush in her feelers and gritted her teeth. "I think your brush is mad at you," she commented. But soon after, my hair fell neatly into place. Ruby's precise manipulations tamed the messy mass in no time.

"Whew," I breathed.

"It's good, but we can do even better. Which bow would you like?"

There was a spill of bows all around my paws. I owned bows in over twenty shades. I usually just wore one that went with my mood, but I couldn't even decide on _that_ right now. I pointed randomly. "That one."

Ruby plucked the aqua-blue bow off the ground and fixed it squarely in place in front of my right ear.

"So," she said in an overly-casual tone, "where are you going?"

I responded in the same tone. "Eh, nowhere. Pearl Lake. Or whatever."

Ruby's prismatic eyes grew large. "Ooooooooh! How romantic."

She knew she was making me blush, and I knew she knew it, so I blushed even more.

"Who's the lucky Eon?"

"Jake."

Ruby gave me an even look, and waited. "That's it? 'Jake'?"

"Um, he's a Flareon. From school. Y'know. We go to school together. And stuff."

"Well, best of luck to you," Ruby said, her eyes twinkling.

My brows furrowed. "What do you mea-?"

"Now, now! Go, or you'll be late!" Ruby fairly well shoved me out the door without my feet touching the ground. I turned to ask her what she meant about the luck, but all I got was a door to my face, and a muffled, "Bye now," from the other side.

"Well, guess I'm going then," I said. I didn't need luck.

**********TRANSITION***********

I was approaching the waters of Pearl Lake, taking in the late evening breeze, when I realized that the lake was pretty big, and I had no idea exactly where along the shore Jake wanted to meet. Several couples dotted the pebbly sands as I walked around, avoiding the gazes of most, nodding acknowledge to others that I knew in passing. This went on for about five minutes, as I was left wondering where in the region Jake was. Passing one of many comfy, lakeside diners, I spotted some dark brown and red fur. '_That's probably Jake!_' I thought.

Running closer, I saw that the mass indeed resolved itself into Jake The Flareon. I had just come into audible range when I realized he was talking. To someone. That wasn't me. The corner cafe table was partially covered by a large parasol, but even in the half-shade, I saw what looked like a svelte, creamy blue body with perfectly-coiffed fur. _ Oh, come on._

You know how some things just make you cringe? Claws on a chalkboard, metal scraping metal, that one patch of fur that just won't lie down no matter how hard you brush? Yeah, that's what happens when I hear Crystal's voice. Whenever she opens her mouth, it just makes everything in life a little less lively, less fun, less … everything. Like a Rain Dance on a Sunny Day, like some bloc stuck in your teeth. Why was she even here?

" … and she was like, 'Don't be a Ditto'!"

I heard Crystal's shrill, stilted laugh. Glaring at the shadows, I saw Jake yukking it up. _That wasn't even funny,_ I thought. _Ditto's are way smarter than you._ As I watched, I realized that Jake and Crystal were busy enjoying a Lum and Babiri berry smoothie. One smoothie, two straws. _ That's not even a good flavor._ Crystal was perched on the edge of her chair, front paws clasped in awe, while Jake sat lounging, half his limbs hanging over the chair's arms. _ Pff, I never liked those chairs._

Crystal was leaning forward, her tail tickling Jake's forearms, saying, "And you will not believe what happened next!" at Jake's smiling face, when I started trudging away. I didn't even want a smoothie.

My trudge turned into a trot, and then finally a sprint. I couldn't get away from there fast enough.

The lake was wide and deep, yet still on the surface. Away from the Vaporeons swimming and Jolteons running, I found an old log in a quiet spot, and sat heavily. The setting sun didn't reach me. It felt like the lake spray was on my face, but then I realized there wasn't any breeze. Those were tears rolling down my fur. Stupid pollen. Stupid bug types. _I am not crying. I am __**not.**_

I pulled my dropping head leaf across my eyes tightly.

"Lily?" I heard a gruff voice behind me. "Are you okay?"

I turned around to face the voice. Stifling a sniffle, I simply stated. "No."


	3. Everything is Better with Drinks

AN: Pokemon is a property of Gamefreak and Nintendo. Nothing here is intended for monetary gain, just for fun. So I decree that you all must have fun! Begin!

All the Shades of Evolution

Chapter Three: Everything is Better with Drinks

"You're looking a little green, Lily."

In spite of myself, I smiled. Spark always seemed to have that effect on me. Spark the Jolteon was a soft, demur shade of yellow, which always made me think of the sunrise, and he was a few years older, pretty far removed from the drama at IDEA. He had a job too; he was a Rope-Bridger. That meant he worked on the construction and operation of the ropes, bridges, pulleys and other contraptions that made tree-top living more accessible. He always knew when new litters of Eons were on the way, and when the school was having a dance or track meet, or any other kind of special event that would mean high tree-traffic.

His fur had a mottled tinge to it, probably a mix of leaves and dirt. He thumped down on the log next to me. "You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

I rubbed my paws at my eyes briefly. "It's not worth it."

"Okay."

I kind of stared at him for a second. "Seriously? You'd really leave it at that?"  
"Huh?"

I scowled. "I say 'Nothing' and you're just like 'Yeah, whatever.' That's all I get?"

Spark shrugged one shoulder and stretched out in the dirt. "Hey, I came over here, didn't I? And for the record, neither of us said either of those things. I figure, you wanna talk about whatever's on your mind, you will. Otherwise, I'm just here."

I huffed, batting forcefully at some stubborn grass. "Mon, I can't wait until I'm out of school like you." A few more breaths passed, and then I steeled myself. "You know Jake? Jake the Flareon?"

"Nobody in my lift section named Jake. Sorry. What about him?"

"He promised he'd meet me at the lake tonight."

"... And?"

"And he didn't."

"... And?"

I crossed my forepaws and hunched. "Well, actually he did, but he didn't. I mean, he was there. And I saw him there, but I saw someone else there too. He was where he said he'd be, but he was talking to her. Crystal. They were all talking, all flirty, and all touchy and … I left."

"Ohhh, Jake!" Spark nodded. "Right, the jock guy. Yeah, heard about him. Crystal's a couple of trees over from my lift, but I can't help but hear about whatever's on her mind … even if I try. She's always quite into every messy bit of whatever's happening around here. She's pretty popular at your school, right?"

I nodded glumly. Spark didn't have to live with the daily pressure of school anymore. He was sixteen, like my sister Alex, and worked full time. He probably didn't care much what happened at my school. He was probably only being polite to me.

"Hey, dry those eyes." He reached up with one paw and lightly brushed some tears back. The sun framing his strong face made quite an image. "Tell you what. Let's you and me go get a smoothie. The night's still young."

I sniffed, and felt my tears melt away, replaced by a smile. "Okay."

**********TRANSITION**********

"I can't believe you beat a Krokorok all by yourself. I've never even seen one of those!"

Spark smiled around a mouthful of the Kelpsey-Hondew flavored smoothie we shared. "It was his own fault. He wasn't the smartest Mon. He tried the same move on me every time, Aerial Ace after Aerial Ace after Aerial Ace ..."

"See, I didn't even know a 'Rok' could use that move! I just learned it myself!"

"You can Ace?"

I blushed. "Yeah. I mean, kinda. Mostly."

"Nice. You learn all kinds of surprising things when you leave home."

"Must be nice."

Spark gave me a funny look. "Home's not so bad, you know."

I glazed right over that, leaning forward to slurp from my own straw. "So, how did you beat him?"

"I Volt Switch'd 'em."

I felt my jaw drop. "What? Nu-uh. No way. You can't use that kind of a move on a Rok. It wouldn't do anything."

"Exactly."

I kept staring while Spark took a deep draw off the drink. "Um, yeah. Okay?"

Spark waggled his eyebrows at me, then smiled. "The Rok thought the same thing. He thought I couldn't hurt him with a V-Switch. So I didn't try to. I waited until he reared up for another Ace, and then I zapped the tree behind me. It fell. He Aced. I moved. It was like, 'Rok, meet tree. Tree, meet Rok.' And that was that."

"Wow. And ouch. And, wow again."

"Yep, pretty much."

"They don't teach us that kind of thing at school. I'm gonna have to remember that." I mimed writing down some notes. "Use the 'Shoot the tree' defense."

"Stick with me, Lily. You'll learn all kinds of things." Spark leaned forward and slurped. The sound echoed quite loudly. He looked down. "Whups. Guess I finished it. Again."

I blinked down at the table, surprised. "What? How many of these have we shared?"

Spark chuckled. "Seven, but I'm pretty sure I'm responsible for drinking the Pyroar's share of most of those. I love these things. I could dine on them every night."

"Yeah, me too." I slouched down in my seat, sated. The setting sun bathed the cafe, and the whole boardwalk, in a healthy bronze glow. Motes of light seemed to dance over Spark's fur. His eyes were full and warm.

"So, we should do this again."

I felt some heat in my cheeks that had nothing to do with the sun. "What?" I squeaked.

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

I cleared my throat, and said much more evenly. "Okay. Sure. Right. When?"

"Noon?"

I shrugged so hard I almost sprained both my shoulders. "M'kay."

Spark stretched out of his chair, slapping a handful of poke on the table. "Cool. See ya then."

I rose on shaky legs, feeling a smile slowly spread across my whole face. Maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all.

********TRANSITION********

Sylveon are misunderstood. A relatively new evolutionary line of Eons, they aren't known for their physical prowess in battle. They are thought to be gentle, sly, and peaceable. The few at school are in positions of authority and responsibility. They are often called upon to resolve conflicts and calm hot tempers.

But when those Mon talk about Sylveon, they aren't talking about Ruby.

I was whistling happily when I got home, and then the door burst open, and Ruby was there. And then I forgot why I was whistling. "You are late," Ruby said, in what was an even tone, but her tapping paw said something completely different. And her ribbons suddenly looked like Ekans instead of gentle feelers. And her eyes looked like whirling eddies of stormy waters instead of calm pools. And her normally playful tail looked like … something else scary.

"Gulp," I gulped. "Um, sorry."

In a flash, Ruby faded back to her usual congenial face. "It's all right. Next time, just be sure to tell me when you plan on coming back, please." She stood back from the door and motioned me inside. I saw that she had a pot of tea piping hot and ready to go, and what smelled like Pecha Berry muffins cooling on a rack. I sighed in relief.

Those eyes twinkled, playfully. Maybe a little too playfully. "Sooooooo," she said, scooting over to the fluffy couch and patting next to her, "sit, sit, sit! And tell me everything!" Her huge grin nearly blinded me as I grabbed a snack and joined her. In between bites, I recounted everything that had happened that evening, stopping only to wash down mouthfuls of muffin with sweet tea. Ruby mostly just nodded, interjecting a comment here and there, but I saw her blue eyes narrow slightly as I reached the end of my story.

"Sooo, you're meeting Spark again tomorrow?"

I tipped back the last of my tea. "Uh-huh."

"I want you to be careful, Lily."

"Of what?"

Ruby started clearing the dishes. "Of Spark. He's a bit older than you, you know."

"Yeah. I know that," I stretched. The room was so warm and comfy.

"Older boys sometimes get into more trouble than you're used to."

"Mm-hmm," I yawned. My head drooped.

"I'm not saying you can't see him tomorrow, just … Lily?"

"Mnugh?" I managed between blinks.

"Oh never mind. Off to bed with you. Scoot."

I can't even remember getting ready for bed. Maybe I didn't. Maybe I just flopped fully onto my hay pile, maybe I didn't even make it that far. All I know is I was full of muffin, tea and dreams. And for now, that was more than enough.


	4. Fun and Games

AN: Sorry for not updating sooner. We moved to a new house, and didn't have internet for a few weeks. When we got internet, I first updated my other story, the Warriors Series story "The Mysterious Melody," which you should totally check out, because it's (P)AWESOME, and way under-appreciated compared to Pokemon. But I have heard your cries for more, and it's back! Lily and her turvy-topsy world continue … Standard disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak. This is an original work, not intended for profit, just for fun. Have fun. You WILL have fun. Now. Have MORE fun. Better? Okay. I'd appreciate any reviews, good, bad, or ugly. Thanks!

All the Shades of Evolution

Chapter Four: Fun and Games

I don't know when the sun comes up in my tree, but it was still asleep when I woke up. Running all around the place, tripping over my own paws and practically inhaling the breakfast Ruby made for me, I was a ball of activity and nerves. Noon was taking forever to get here, and yet it was looming closer and closer.

Ruby had barely sat down when I dumped my dishes in the sink. "Geez, remember to breathe," she rolled her pastel eyes playfully.

"Not. In. The. Mood."

Ruby's eyes widened and then took on a dangerous tilt. "Pardon?"

Realizing I'd been too harsh, I hung my head. "I'm sorry. I'm just – it's just – today is – and I want – I can't – you know – oh, Grass Knot, I can't think straight!"

"I can tell. You've been buzzing like an angry Combee all morning. That doesn't excuse your tone, young lady. And you look fine."

"Fine? FINE? That's like saying I look green."

Ruby grinned. "A bow will make it better."

I shook my head and bounded upstairs. A bow was Ruby's answer for everything. Bad hair day? Try a bow. Wanna get noticed? Try a bow. Tummy upset? Bow. Grow and extra head that speaks only in Ditto? Bow!

Stumbling through my doorway, I noticed the plethora of bows scattered across the floor. I grumbled at them silently. Oh sure, be on her side, will you? Pure, rebellious lengths of ribbon. They have no mercy. I eyed a mustard/lemon/gold jumble on the floor. The combination reminded me of Spark's pelt. Well, I guess I could try it out …

Picking the ribbons up gently in my fangs, I flew down the stairs and tumbled to a stop. "Woobie? Chn y hwap muh wif dese, pwuz?"

Ruby, doing her daily duties, stopped, her own mouth full of broom. Her jaw dropped, and the broom thunked on the floor. "What?"

I pawed the the ribbons. "Can you help me with these please? You know that thing you do, with the crossing ribbons, how you, you know, make more than one color look all rainbowy and cool like?"

"My Psychic Chiffon Surprise?"

I drew up short. "You have a name for it?"

"I have a name for everything. That bow configuration goes best with a, 'Springtime Serenade' dress and a 'Nature Falls' hairstyle."

"Um, I have a leaf," I pointed at my head. "Whatcha got for that?"

"Oh, right. No extra hair. Hm, leaf. Follow me, little one."

Ruby preceded me upstairs. I was bristling with anticipation as she considered the fallen ribbons. She gave each a quick nod, turned to me, and then the feelers flew. I felt numerous tugs at my head, saw a face full of Ruby, and then she retreated. I shook my head clear and gingerly made my way over to the dresser mirror.

I had to admit, she did a pretty good job. An artistic bouquet of color dangled gracefully from my left lobe. I cocked my head to the side. "Isn't it a bit much?"

Ruby looked at me as if I had just said ice was too cold. "We're just getting started," she cheerfully proclaimed. I shivered.

Ruby attacked my dresser next. Drawer by drawer, we went through skirt, dresses, coats, blouses and other tops, layers upon layers. The discarded pile of rejects grew high. I squirmed and smiled, enduring the onslaught.

"It doesn't feel right. It's daytime, you know. Maybe less is more?" I inquired.

Ruby put a paw to her chin in thought. "Mature and minimal. Hm, it might work. Just one little touch, and ..." she fished about until she located my willowy thistle-trim purple beret. I hadn't worn that since the first day of school. It reminded me of a simpler time, long gone by.

I looked up at my babysitter. "Well, what do you think?"

Ruby seemed very pleased, then she looked over my shoulder. "I think it's five minutes til noon."

"Oh Em Ay! What? No! I gotta go! Bye!"

"Be back by four!" Ruby called after my dust.

"Yeah-huh!" I flew down the stairs and out the door. Or rather, into the door. Ow! Not cool. I meant to do that. Yeah. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. So, not a great way to start the day. Rubbing my forehead, I gently pushed the door open and trotted my way out onto the nearest bridge. Maybe I should slow down and play it safe today. I didn't want to get into any more trouble.

*********TRAAAAAAAAAAAANSITION*********

"Get! Get out! I knew you two were trouble!"

My breath was in my throat as I charged through the gate. Spark's yellow mane moved like lightning as he lead the way. We dodged past bystanders and gaping mouths, confused looks and inquisitive noses, until we scooted past a bench and dove behind a nearby bush.

"Wow, I've never run so fast!"

Spark laughed, wiping his brow. "Yep, you'll get a lot of exercise with me."

"That Jolteon was mad! He looked like we was about to Thundershock you."

Spark waved a dismissive paw. "Pff, like he could hit me. It wasn't my fault that his game was rigged. He deserved a little Volt Absorb to ruin things. I'm surprised no one else had thought of doing it before."

We laughed for a moment, letting the hustle and bustle of the All Eon's Community Fair pass us by. The place was in full swing, and would stay that way all weekend. I was surprised and more than a little pleased when Spark suggested going there. I didn't really have any ideas for our sorta-maybe-semi-maybe-not-really-maybe a date thingy, but I had all these ideas in my head of what I did NOT want to do. No long walks by the lake, no candlelit dinners, no awkward pauses and fidgeting exchanges. My sister Alex had told me all about those, and I'd always thought they were so dumb.

So Spark had taken me to the fair, and we just kind of hung out. We ate horribly bad-for-you fried fern fingers with Chesto Sauce, drank way too much Pomeg juice, and kinda made a nuisance of ourselves. It was great!

It was when we hit the row of money-gobbling booths that things got interesting. We got beat pretty bad by a pair of Vaporeon on the water-shooting game, and a Sylveon I didn't know trumped us pretty good on some reflex kind of game – darned feelers – but Spark took it all in stride. He had fun no matter what. Then we came up to the ring toss, run by a large, puffy Jolteon. No Mon was having any luck with that game. Even Cherri, who showed up with Jake and a bunch of his jock friends – not that I care – didn't have any luck, and she was really lucky with these things. Cherri distracted me with a wink and a nod in Spark's direction, which I ignored, but a moment later Spark nudged me and pointed down.

"Check it out."

"What? What am I looking at?"

Spark kicked at the dirt under the game counter. "See here? There's a metal bar buried under the contestant's paws, and it's running back under the game runner's paws too. He's feeding electrical power into some kind of … of, I dunno, cheater thingy. I can feel the static built up in the center of the booth, and it's repelling all the throws."

"That's not cool. What a Ditto. This is supposed to be a game, for fun. We should do something."

Spark winked at me. "We are."  
I blinked. "What?"

He nodded toward the game. "Just keep playing."

And I did. After that, I landed the next three throws I took. I saw right away the glare that the other Jolteon threw at me, and then I saw Spark smile in response. I kept hitting my marks, toss after toss, and I knew I wasn't that good. I got a little worried when my rings started to pile up, and the Jolteon attendant's face got more and more heated. "Don't you think we're pushing it just a little bit?" I whispered to Spark.

"Just one more toss," he whispered back.

My next toss sailed true, but at the last moment, it took a hard curve in midair, bounced off the table, hit the booth tent-pole, and then started caroming off all the ring baskets. Suddenly, the ring seemed to become a thing alive, shooting all over the booth, finally ricocheting off my pile of rings and parting the attendant Jolteon's mane right down the middle. The Jolteon stumbled, tripping over something, and suddenly the ring baskets all shuddered. The table that the baskets sat on started to crumble, and the whole thing fell apart, revealing under it a complicated series of pulleys, levers and magnets that the attendant had been using to manipulate the whole thing.

Spark whistled. "Hey, I think you owe the lady here a big, stuffed Masquerain doll."

And that's when the yelling started. The attendant chased us all the way down the booth row while we laughed.

And now the rest of our laughter trickled away as we crouched behind the bushes. I felt my cheeks glowing and tears forming at the corners of my green eyes. Spark's eyes seemed to sparkle too. What? Spark's eyes sparkled? Just I just think that? But they were. The sunlight was all dancing in them, like, I dunno. Something was up. Was it just the excitement of running from the crooked Jolteon? The fun we'd been having? Or was there something else going on in those eyes? Maybe he was feeling something, something new and promising. Maybe this was the start of something new. Maybe he was –

"I'm hungry."

Huh?

"Huh?" I said. Oh, that's good, Lily.

"Hungry. I'm hungry. Let's grab a snack."

I couldn't help but smile at him. "I'm beginning to think you're always hungry, Spark."

He shrugged. "Well, sometimes I am asleep."

"Yeah-huh, and when you're asleep, what do you dream about?"

Spark tilted his head. "Food, mostly."

"Of course."

"Well, it's not so much that I'm hungry. Not really. I just wanna eat something. Because. For something to do. Y'know."

"Can't sit still?"

"Need my paws to be busy, yep." Spark lifted his muzzle and sniffed. "Oooh, cotton candy. Aces! That's perfect. C'mon!" And with that, Spark grabbed my paw and dragged me off to a nearby booth. Eons of all size and shape crowded the row where the vendors had set up. There were older Eons, mumbling about high prices, long lines and crowds. There were families, trying in vain to corral their pups. There were teens like me, wandering in groups, making idle chatter, spending gobs of money on overprice knickknacks and eating horrible food. The smells, sights and sounds swelled into something heavy, yet buoyant. At home, it was just me and Alex. Here, it seemed like everyone had multiplied, like every Eon and their Delcatty in existence was in attendance.

"Thanks," Spark passed the vendor a handful of poké, and hefted a huge hump of violently swirled orange-on-yellow sugary goodness. We left the vendor row behind and started meandering among the rides as we scarfed our sweet snack.

"I bet you squeal like a girl on these rides," Spark teased.

"Do not," I said casually. I leaned over and pawed a glob of cotton candy. "I bet YOU do."

A very definite flash of mustard colored Spark's cheeks for a moment. "Do not."

"You DO! You squeal like a little, bitty Skitty girlie girl!"

Spark blanched. "Just for that, you're not getting anymore of this," he waved the cotton candy in my face.

"I am so!" I launched myself, and stuffed as much of the sticky mess in my mouth as I could. Spark laughed and squashed the rest all over my muzzle. I shrieked and batted at him, getting plenty of surplus sticky into his pelt. He playfully batted back, and then we were trading taffy-like blows with paws full of gooey gelatinous glop. I know I got in a few good shots, as Spark yowled with half-hearted indignation. Suddenly, he lunged, and I found myself on my back, paws scrabbling in the air. I stopped struggling, as I realized Spark's face was very close to mine. He hovered over me, his eyes full and shining, his smile as bright as the sun. I felt my heart thudding in my chest.

"Sowwy abaht yuh wibbuhns."

What? "Whu?"

Spark stood up, which seemed to put him a world away now, then repeated himself. He gestured at my leaf. "Ahm sowwy abaht daht."

I rolled over onto my belly, and then saw the remains of Ruby's carefully-constructed coiffure, smashed and covered in sticky mess. Oh, my ribbons.

"Weh, dabht's whu ah ghet," I said. Then I blinked. What did I just say? What did HE just say? Oh, no. Is everyone speaking Ditto? Cherri warned me something like this could happen.

Spark's head tilted at me, then he snorted. He wiped his mouth. "Heh, sorry. Wow, you're a mess."

I recoiled. Swallowing the last of the cotton candy, I caught sight of myself in a balloon. Wow, I really was a mess. "Oh, you're right. I'm gonna need two baths tonight. I must look horrible."

"Oh, I dunno. I think you look fine."

An impossibly girlie sound welled up inside of me, which I squelched with the greatest of difficulty, and just gulped instead. "Yeah, okay, sure," I said, shrugging again. Ow, my poor shoulders.

"I was gonna suggest a ride," Spark looked around, "but I don't think they'd let us on now."

"I guess not. Too bad. I was hoping to hang out longer."

Spark nodded, then looked around. "Well … we can take the scenic route home. Come on, I'll walk you."

I ignored the herd of Butterfree doing the wacky dance in my tummy. "As long as this 'scenic route' is nowhere near the 'scenic' lake."

Spark smiled in a knowing way. "Deal."

*************TRAAAAAAAAAAANSITION***************************

The trees seemed so full of color when I walked home. The leaves waved at me, and all the grass bowed in reverence. The late afternoon sun winked conspiratorially with me, knowing my secret. All of nature recognized the simple, sheer enormity of the fact that Spark the Jolteon was walking me home from our sorta-maybe-semi-maybe-not-really-maybe a date thingy. He was walking pretty close to me too. Especially when we started up the spiral stairs back to my home. Of course, those stairs were only wide enough for one Eon, but I decided that couldn't be the reason. Spark obviously wanted to be walking that close to me.

My heart pounded with each paw step closer to my door. I mean, it was my door. Things happened at doors. Things at the end of sorta-maybe-semi-oh forget it. It was a DATE. And it was almost over. And it would end … at the door.

With bated breath, I took the last padded step. I was right in front of the door, in that magic spot, ready for whatever it brings. I turned to face Spark

"Lily! There you are!"

The door flew open, and Ruby stood there, framed against the light of the living room.

I felt myself deflate. Are you kidding me?

"Um, hi Ruby. Great to see you."

Ruby didn't smile. "You need to come inside."

I made a face. "What, it's just four now. I'm not late." I nodded my head in Spark's direction. "Can I have just a minute. You know, here … at the door?"

Ruby drew back, motioning for me to come inside. "Lily Emlyn Breeze," was all she said.

I stopped. Whoa. Ruby only pulled out the Full Name card when things were serious. I peered into the room. What?

"Hi, Lily," Cherri said. She was looking down at her lap. "I'm sorry, Lily. I really am. It's just, well, they … they delivered it to me by accident."

"What? What are you talking about?" I hadn't even seen Cherri leave the fair. It wasn't like her to pass up a good time. And why did she seem so sad?

"Um, should I go?"

It really said a lot about my mood that in the last twenty seconds, I'd somehow forgotten Spark was standing in my doorway with me. I blinked at him.

"No, it's cool. Come in, Spark."

"Lily," Cherri started, "I don't think – "

"Everyone stop for a minute." I grabbed Spark by the paw, lead him inside, shut the door, and padded over the couch. Taking a moment, I breathed in and looked first at Cherri, then Spark, then finally at Ruby, who looked positively sick. I rolled my eyes.

"Will someone please tell me what all the fuss is about?"

Sighing, Ruby walked slowly across the room. Looking at me with eyes way too full of forlorn funk, she silently passed me a small, plain envelope.

"Great. What's this?"

"I think maybe you should read it alone, then maybe – "

"Wow, Ruby. Really? Cryptic much? I'm not some wilting flower, scared of every stiff breeze. I mean, I'm in high school. Why won't anyone just – y'know what? Never mind. I'll do it now." And I tore into the envelope with reckless abandon.

And then the whole world froze.

I read it again.

It didn't change.

I looked up at Ruby, but I couldn't speak. Suddenly my throat had closed up. My eyes were heavy and everything was swimming in and out of focus. I couldn't make sense of anything. My heart had been pounding before. Now it just stopped.

"Oh, Lily," Ruby hugged me. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

AN: Dun-dun- DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Hope you all like the latest chapter. Just to let you know, there will most likely be a two-week gap between each chapter posting. I only have the set-up to type and post chapters at my dad's house, where I am once every two weeks. So yes, I know you all want more. I'll do my best to get them out on time. Please continue reviews! They really, really help me get in the mood to write more! And check out my Warriors story "The Mysterious Melody" in the meantime! Thank you!


	5. Last Lift Out of Town

A/N: Hello, and welcome back. I still live! It's been a while since I updated, and normally I would explain and apologize for that, but pffft, whatever! On with the story! Obligatory disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and Gamefreak. But these characters are mine! And this is for fun, not profit or whatever. Story time? Story time!

Chapter Five: Last Lift out of Town

_Nothing._

I felt nothing anymore. No joy. No hate. No sorrow.

I was kind of itchy.

But basically, yeah, nothing.

If I cared, I would probably notice things, like how drab my room was. How heavy and limp the curtains were. How plain the walls looked. How annoying that one pile of scarves looked. I might think about all the times Ruby came in, prodding me to eat. I might think about what "ten-four" meant, or why rainbows only appear when the sun is behind you. I might miss school, or training, or walking by the lake.

But I was long past caring. The world around me had faded away. The inside of my room had faded away. Pretty soon, all I was left with were my own thoughts. I tried to stop thinking altogether. But I couldn't.

First came the weird memories: that very first time I sat on a Stunfisk. I remember when Alex told me they were actually alive, and that they were smart and could talk and learn and stuff. I mean, really? Those things? They are like, the dumbest things EVER. They look like something I ate seventeen weeks ago and then left sitting around with some old socks. No, wait. Crystal's old socks. Yeah, they looked that bad. Alex kept saying-

Alex was always-

Alex …

Moving on. Then came some good memories. Way back in some other evolutionary era, back when all us Mons were still Eevees, and I think it was my eleventh or ninth or six-plus birthday or something, and it was a Tuesday, and it was a sunny day. Me and Cherri were doing this really cool scavenger hunt that Ale – that someone had organized. I was padding through a field of Blue Apricorn, having already had gathered some Bright Powder, a Silk Scarf, and a Black Belt. Cherri was going on and on about a dream she had about creatures that stood upright on two limbs and kept Mons as pets or something equally crazy and unbelievable, but I was too focused. Yeah, I won that hunt.

Then I started to remember those moments that just annoyed me so much. Fighting with Alex over who got the most Bloc, or whose ribbon was whose, or whose turn it was to clean the dishes, or who said what that one time to the other Mon that we fought about before the current fight, and lots of other things that really didn't matter, but seemed really important now …

There were bad memories too. Memories I didn't want. Memories of me, looking up at mom, as she kept telling me, over and over, that daddy wouldn't be coming home again.

There in my room, alone, I could ignore Ruby's knocks at the door. I could ignore school, and the weather, boys, drama, my own hygiene, but I couldn't escape my own memories. Pretty soon they were all I knew. They started to seem so real, like they became the world around me. There was this one particularly strong memory about a school camping trip, and there were marshmallows, and Jake was showing off his roasting skills, and now as I thought about it, I could almost smell the woodsmoke from the campfire.

You know how really strong woodsmoke can catch the wind and change direction in a heartbeat, and then you're all coughing and your eyes are watering and it's in your hair? Yeah, like that.

Wait.

My eyes flew open.

Smoke!

Real smoke!?

I snapped out of it, hacking and retching. I shook myself and threw glances all around my room. It appeared safe. I ran to the window. The curtains felt hot. Drawing them back caused a pall of smoke to burst into the room. I drew them shut fast, and scampered for my door. The door wasn't hot. It took me a few tries to work the door. I hadn't been out in awhile, okay? Plus, nerves and stuff, leave me alone.

The hallway was clear.

Taking a deep breath, I settled myself, quelling the knot of fear rising in my belly. There would be time to be scared later. Wait, where was everyone? Did I just hear –?

"-still hasn't been down," said a measured female voice.

"But you've talked to her?" That was a male. I shook my head. It had been too long since I'd been around other Mon. Determined to face anything, I marched down the steps.

"Ruby? What's going on?" I glanced around the room at the foot of the stars. "Spark? What are you doing here?" Then Cherri came padding out of the kitchen. "What is this? Oh, never mind. Look, everyone. We've got trouble. Come here. Look."

Hearing me so serious, Spark swallowed whatever he'd been planning to say, and moved over to the nearest curtain. He peeked out, then immediately pulled back, stricken face covered by a range of emotion I hadn't seen before.

"Wh?" Cherri started, but Spark cut her off with a gesture. Putting a paw to his muzzle, he motioned for me to join him. Lifting the edge of the curtain flap just a little, Spark and I both peered out.

We found ourselves looking at a nightmare.

A horde of shadowy, powerful-looking beasts ran free in the village. They were wider and squatter than Eons, thicker with muscle, and sported red markings and teeth that gleamed even in the dark. Smoke was everywhere. The beasts were the source of it, breathing fire in vicious bursts, tearing into trees and homes with fiery fangs. Bone plating on their heads let them ram into tree boles, doors and windows, shattering them into splinters. They invaded the homes, hauling Eons out bodily, dragging them, screaming, into the dark. The beasts growled and spat, spitting ashes into their victims' faces.

Pulling back away from the scene, I saw Spark's eyes reflecting at me the same indescribable mix of emotions I was feeling. Smoke wafted heavily into the room now, and I saw Ruby and Cherri's eyes start to water. Cherri looked like she wanted to ask me something, but I held up a paw to forestall her questions. Acting on instinct, I bounded up the steps, slammed open the door and threw a quick look around. I noticed, oddly, how my room suddenly looked like a stranger's. In a moment, everything was cataloged, classified, then accepted or discarded. My satchel went over my shoulder, full, and I raced back down the stairs.

"Here," I whispered fiercely. "Wrap them around your muzzles."

They began to follow my directions, when suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.

"Open up!" a deep, growling voice boomed.

We all froze. I don't know how long I could hold my breath, but I was about to find out.

"Open. Up." The voice repeated, menace creeping into its words.

Ruby looked at me for a moment, and I saw something steely enter her eyes. Before I could stop her, she marched over to the door. "No!" I cried, but Spark held me back with powerful fore-paws. Ruby puffed out her chest and readjusted her scarf so it now rested on her shoulders. "Spark, lead them out the back. Go now."

"No, I won't lose you to-" Spark's paw clamped down over my muzzle.

"Open up now or I will tear this door down!" the voice thundered.

"I love you, sweet Lily. Spark, now."

Spark pushed both Cherri and me ahead of him, and my vision whirled. No, no, no! Not again! I can't lose anyone, not ever again. Everything swam in and out of focus as Spark directed us swiftly up the stairs and into Alex's room. I found myself stumbling as I followed Cherri out onto the narrow ledge that ran around the tree. Spark made sure we were both out before following suite. Muffled voices drifted up to us, but I shut them out. I could not imagine what was happening downstairs, and I didn't want to know.

Pure chaos reigned down below. The fires were growing, and the cries of the wounded and dying mixed, ebbing and flowing like the tide. The smoke burned, and the smells of ozone and charcoal made me want to cry. I held it all in, focusing on only one paw after the other, precariously balanced on the narrow rail that lined the circumference of the tree house. Soon, we reached the landing for my floor, and crawled low, trying to stay out of the worst of the smoke. Even over the ruckus beneath us, I could hear low whimpers escape me, and I was pretty sure Cherri was crying silently.

The rooftop network of crisscross beams and timbers that made up the bridge system usually made me think of security. It was steadfast and secure, and would always be there to support us and convey us to where we needed to go. Today it was just a mess of wood, and a fire hazard. And a goal.

Noises of fights and violence echoed among the treetops, and we slunk low as Spark lead the way to the pulley platform. I had to admit I didn't know how to run the mechanism, which I attempted to communicate to Spark through silent shrugs and other body language. He padded ahead of us and motioned for us to board.

And then it happened.

A loud creak pierced the treetops as I stepped on the platform. It could be heard even over the roar of the blood-red fire. The platform moaned like a thing alive as my first paw hit it.

We froze.

The world around us _didn't_ freeze. It was alive with shadows and flame dancing all across the trees. As I watched, three shadows broke from the seething mass and advanced. They had pointed ears and narrow snouts that opened, revealing dripping fangs and wide maws full of hungry teeth. Growls and barks snapped through the air. Their bone and metal helmets were covered in a patina of smoke and blood. Lips drawn back into snarls, their wide mouths full of teeth shone dully in the ever-shifting light. Their bloodthirsty eyes darted around until finally, inevitably, they located us, and dwindled down into blade-like slits.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" a panicked Cherri kept chanting.

"Back away, slowly," Spark's voice came to me. I looked down. He was deeply enmeshed in the inner workings of the pulley system beneath us. "Just get on the platform, both of you."

I pushed the nearly-catatonic Cherri with me as I back-pedaled onto the platform, putting an ever important handful of inches between us and our assailants. Then I felt us bump into the retaining rail. No more room. Nowhere else to go.

The beasts' nostrils flared, and motes of flame started to appear in their gaping jaws. I tensed, ready to move, ready to shield Cherri, ready for anything, and then they leaped, jaws snapping and claws grasping.

Then the bottom fell out of the world. I later remembered Spark's belated cry of, "Got it!" as he freed the lift cradle, but in the moment I just remembered falling, with the sickening thud of a trio of beasts crashing to a violent end above us.

I screamed. I couldn't help it. Cherri screamed too. I'm pretty sure even Spark let out some sort of un-Mon-ly like piercing shriek. I screamed my lungs out. I screamed my heart out. All my pain: mom and dad, Alex, and now this, my home, my friends and neighbors, all gone. It was too much.

I was all screamed out when the cradle finally reached the ground, and I knew my face was streaked through with tears. I managed to look up, where I saw in horror that the guide rope holding the lift cradle was burning away.

"No," I breathed. "Spark." I felt Cherri shudder against me. She was whimpering with silent sobs. Above me, all I saw was a conflagration of flames, lancing out and piercing the skies. I heard growls and snarls and yelps, but I couldn't tell who was making them. I kept looking up, searching for some sign of Spark. My neck hurt from craning it skyward. Smoke started to gather and boil down, level by level, threatening to overtake everything.

It was all gone. My home. Up in flames. Ruby, still up there, maybe fighting, maybe captured, maybe dead. Cherri, overcome with fear and out of the fight. Alex, brave Alex, my sister and heroine, now just a memory. And now Spark. Up above, lost in the blaze. Spark, we were just starting to, well … something. You saved us. And I don't know what to do.

There was nothing left.

_Nothing._


	6. Getting to Know You: Back to Basics

AN: Usual disclaimers: Pokemon belong to Nintendo and Gamefreak. This isn't for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended. Also, I'm sorry for all my fans for not updating for so long, so here's some more stuff for you to read. So, I said that, but think of it in a funny accent or something, so it'll have more character. Thank you. Now, on with the story!

Chapter Six: Getting to Know You – Back to Basics

It's hard to do nothing. It's probably the hardest thing I've ever done. Or not done. Or something. My life makes next to no sense these days.

"Do you see anything?"

"Hush," I gritted. Cherri had even more trouble than I did with the whole sitting still thing. It was hard enough getting her vibrant pelt to blend in no matter where we were. It was harder getting her to sit and stay. Nothing about Cherri was subtle.

As if to underscore my problem, I suddenly heard a sound behind me that made me think someone had stolen an Ursaring's favorite chew toy. I slowly turned and cocked an eye at Cherri. She looked up at me Mareepishly. "What?" she whined, forelegs holding her tummy. "It's been days since I ate."

"It's been about five hours," I whispered.

"That was roots and berries."

"You love berries. You're always going on about berries. Bluk Berry, Razz Berry, everywhere a Cheri Berry."

"I like berry smoothies. I like berry salad. There's a difference."

"It's fate. Your name is Cherri. You and berries are like this," I twisted my paws together.

"I didn't name myself! And ..." Cherri glanced down at my paws. "Oh, like that. Like you and Spark?" My paws disentangled themselves like lightning. "Oh, you need a Pecha Berry for that burn?" Cherri stuck her tongue out at me.

"Pecha berries heal poison."

"What you need is an Aspear Berry."

"That defrosts."

Cherri crossed her paws over her chest. "Yes. Exactly."

I turned away from her, just quickly enough to let her know I wasn't blushing. "Oh, stoppit. I think I see something."

Actually, I could see lots of things. We weren't that far from Auzo Town. It was midday, and the main gate we were surveying was pretty busy. Merchants' stalls lined the main thoroughfare, having staked their claims to sale spots hours earlier, and the lunch rush was well underway. It was nothing like the lakeside diners back at Pearl Lake. Back home, we got deliveries once or twice a week, and the menu never really changed. It was busy, but only because of students going off campus for meals. It was a relaxed, routine thing, with polished dishes and a lackadaisical manner. Here, Mon crowded stalls, clumps of them, shouting, waving fists of poké, stepping on one another's paws. The stalls produced fresh fare, the menus were handwritten, and the vendors possessed a mix of steely determination and affable charm with which to face the hungry and persistent throng. Everything was in motion and constantly evolving. So flush with life, so free.

If I weren't so hungry, I might think it was beautiful.

Though the bulk of the citizens were crowded in and around said stalls, a solitary figure made its way slowly yet steadily against the press of bodies. Ignoring the hubbub around, the figure padded nearer under a formless cloak, trudging along the dirt path that lead out of town. I tensed, as Cloak drew closer. That cloak was very common. It could be any Mon. I had to be ready. I used to believe that things went according to plan. That belief was gone now. I also used to simply trust in the goodness of all Mon. Also gone. My trust in things simply working out? Gone. Nothing was certain anymore.

Cloak stopped a few paw-steps from our blind. Cherri and I were scrunched together under an overhang of ivy and blossoms, low-lying brambles and thickets and other scrub that dotted the roadside. Throughout the day, I had to constantly shift to keep Cherri from poking me, or remind her to stop humming. I considered using Grass Whistle on her, but that would defeat the purpose. Now, though, after giving her the "stay quiet" look – which she still sort of only partially understood, and even then kept making noise – I focused entirely on the Mon standing just a Rock Throw away.

Shrugging, the Cloak made a show of adjusting something, fumbling around, but then the hood finally fell back, exposing a faded yellowed muzzle and alertly darting eyes. I sighed and relaxed.

"Spark," I whispered.

Spark the Jolteon looked around, but his gaze went right over our hiding spot. He squinted, then surveyed the area again. His forepaw went into his cloak, and his shoulders hunched low. I had seen Spark take that stance before: he felt threatened.

"Spark." I said it as loud as I dared this time. We were too close to the town to do anything else. I noticed a group of nosy types lingering around the town gate – mostly younger Mon centered around a large, hulking Nidorino – that were already taking too much of an interest in Spark. I felt Cherri start to stir behind me again.

"Cherri, if you hold still, I will buy you all the smoothies," I murmured.

"Deal."

"Oh, that you heard."

"Hello?"

I froze. Rotating only my eyeballs, I saw that Spark was like, two eyelashes away from us. I wanted so badly to just call back, respond, reach out and take his paw.

Then I looked down.

When Spark had spent that afternoon with me at the lakeside diner – about a thousand years ago – he'd talked about his family, his time at IDEA, and his job. He'd mentioned all the training they put you through, all the travel involved, dealing with deadlines, absorbing all the mechanical knowledge, the safety regulations, and the paw signs. Some were for the work crews and fellow rope-bridgers, but many were for the citizens, because verbal cues don't always work. It's too noisy, words get muddled, all that. He showed me a few of those signs over all those smoothies.

Right now, just under his cloak, he was flashing the 'wait five, then go' sign at our hiding spot.

I nudged Cherri with my back paw, then started low-crawling on my belly backwards out from under the bushes. Amazingly, Cherri kept quiet as she preceded me out from under cover, back into the low hills we'd traversed earlier.

Cherri kept trying to ask me what was up, but I kept her quiet by mouthing 'smoothies' until I heard quiet paw pads approaching. I peeked, and saw Spark coming over the hilltop near where we'd hidden. I offered a weary smile, and Spark grinned toothily as he closed with us.

"You saw those N-Mon following me too?" Spark said.

I smirked and nodded. "Good thing you taught me the rope-bridge signals."

Spark smiled and adjusted his cloak. "Good thing you remember."

Without thinking, I reached up and adjusted the clasp on his cloak slightly. "There."

He looked down at himself. "What?"

"It was crooked."

I almost drew back when he reached up and ran a paw through my hair. "What?" was my eloquent inquiry.

"I'm still not used to the long hair yet," he said.

I blinked. "Oh, right. Me either, really. Stupid stuff." I puffed at my bangs. They'd gotten unruly during all that time I'd spent alone in my room.

"I don't think it's stupid. I think you're good."

I looked over my shoulder, and saw Cherri beaming at me.

"What?"

Cherri shrugged in an overly casual fashion.

"What?" I insisted.

Pointedly ignoring me, Cherri reached down. Carefully plucking two bell blossoms from under paw, she raised them up to eye level and started bumping their delicate leaves against each other.

And then she started making kissy faces.

It took all I had not to just haul off and slap her.

"So, here we go."

"Whu?" I turned, face aflame, but then realized Spark had been paying exactly zero attention to that little exchange. He was pulling a few fat, appropriately yellow fruits out from under his cloak.

"More fruit?" Cherri whined. The blossoms drooped in her paws.

"Oh, stoppit." I graciously accepted one of the bottom-heavy fruits and just about beaned Cherri in the head with the other. "You love Sitrus Berries."

"Blech. They're so bland! These are like, the Eevee of berries. It's like, the berry you eat when you don't have any other berries. There's no flavor."

"Well," Spark said, juices dripping down his muzzle, "we actually _don't_ have any other berries, you know. Plus there's this whole beggars/choosers thing that comes to mind."

"Plus," I said around a mouthful of Sitrus, "you do remember that we were all Eevees not that long ago."

Cherri shot daggers at me, then silently ate her fruit. The first bite rebelled against her, shot a generous amount of Sitrus juice in her lovely face, and then returned to inert fruityness. _Good Sitrus Berry._

"So, Spark." My Sitrus was gone. Wow, I hadn't realized I was that hungry. "What else did you find out in town?"

"You were right to have me scout ahead first. You're not gonna believe this." Spark fished about under his cloak again.

"How many pockets does that old, Ratatty thing have?" Cherri mouthed around her fruit.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," I scolded.

"Check it out." Spark was holding up two large, official-looking parchments.

"What?" I squeaked. My jaw fell down and started rolling around on the ground.

"Are those-?" Cherri started.

"Afraid so," Spark solemnly intoned.

Spark was holding our Wanted posters.

"That's my yearbook picture!" I shrieked.

Spark cocked a brow at me. "Really? That's your takeaway from this?"

"Well, look at me! I woke up late that day, and I forgot it was picture day, and then the 'artist' they hired brought in this Mr. Mime, trying to make us laugh, and I had a hang claw that day, and my allergies were acting up, and – and – oh, give me that."

Spark was already holding the offending poster at foreleg's length. "You had me at Mr. Mime. Those thing are wicked scary."

"Yeah, and this one was a girl."

Spark shivered.

"Can I see mine?" Cherri bubbled. She grabbed the large parchment and beamed enough to set it afire. "Oh good, they got my good side." She continued to admire herself for awhile, then realized we were both still standing there too. "What?"

I looked at my poster, then at hers, then at mine again. Then I directed my glare at Cherri.

"What?" she said innocently.

"Do you have to do that in every picture?"

You know that one Mon, the one that always, always, ALWAYS rolls out of her bunk looking absolutely, undeniably, resolutely, other-things-ly perfect every single Dittoing time? That was not me. That was Cherri. The cameras just loved her. And, oh Mon, did she love them back. Talking about your shipping? Talk about your OTP? It's Cherri and cameras. Cherri + Camera = love. She's just like this moving, breathing, flawless work of art.

"What?" Cherri said again. "There was a camera!" And when she said that, inside those sparkling baby blues, one couldn't help but see the pure, innocent joy of life that poured out of her. And that was why – despite everything else – I loved her.

And in light of all we'd been through recently, we needed some Cherri in our lives.

I still face-pawed.

"So you were right. It wasn't coincidence that they were burning everything, but took the time to knock on your door." Spark nodded at me. "They were after you."

I gritted my teeth. "I still don't know why. I don't understand any of this. I mean, I'm no one. There's no reason anyone would be 'after me.' But something told me it wasn't an accident that we made it out of there. Like whatever that was, someone was trying to flush us out. I was hoping I was wrong."

"Yeah, like usual," Cherri chimed in.

I gave her a face.

"What?" she said again.

"I was hoping we'd find shelter here in Auzo Town. But it looks like whoever's behind this already thought of that. Who knows where we'll be safe next?"

Spark's eyes lit up. "Actually, I might have an idea about that."

We both looked at him expectantly.

"While I was scrounging for food and info, I bumped in to someone that might be able to help."

"Might?"

"Yeah, well, it's a … delicate situation, and he's gonna need some convincing."

My eyes narrowed. "How do you know him?"

"Work study. We actually met way back, a couple evolutionary stages ago. We've both … changed since then."

"Can you trust him?"

"Well, he's got no love for the government, I can tell you that. Before all this happened, I would say yes, we can trust him. Now, I can only hope so." Spark tugged at his cloak.

"So what now?"

"He agreed to meet us in the warehouse district. It's an old haunt we used a lot back in the day."

"Yo," Cherri mumbled.

I looked at her. "What are you doing with your paws?"

Cherri jumped. "What? I was doing the 'yo' thing."

Spark laughed. "Is that what that was?"

I face-pawed. "Don't do the 'yo'. You can pull off a lot, Cherri. But you can't 'yo'."

Spark gave me a sidelong look. "Can you yo?"

"I don't know. I never tried to yo."

Cherri giggled. "I know. You can't yo. It's a total no-go. It's a no-go yo."

"So …"

"So …"

"What were we talking about?"

"Meeting your friend."

"Oh! Yeah, okay." Spark reached under his voluminous cloak and out of its depths produced two more cloaks, threadbare and patched, and totally nondescript. "Here. We'll need to keep under wraps, as it were."

Cherri made a face, grimacing at the offered cloak like it was made of Slakoth fur. "Well, this is ..."

"They're perfect," I cut in, elbowing Cherri. "We want to blend in."

"Why can't we ever blend in with a more fashionable town?" she whined.

"Arceus, I hope not," I grumbled as I settled my own cloak on my shoulders. "I can barely get ready for school. I would not want to embarrass myself in some sort of high society function."

"Pff, you'd do fine," Spark winked.

"Has anyone seen any bell blossoms around?" Cherri teased.

I elbowed her again.

"Okay, follow me." Spark started back up the hill, stopping every few pads or so to make sure we were in step. "Just act casual. And Cherri, stop skipping."

"I'll try," Cherri sighed.

There was a tense moment at the gate when that same Nidorino gave us a level look, but after that, we were in the town proper. The first thing I noticed was the smell. It smelled like all the Mon in existence and their Delcatty crammed together into a tiny ball. It wasn't exactly unpleasant, just different. Back home, everything always smelled fresh, and full of promise. There was always a pervading sense of calm and life and birth and rebirth that wasn't present here. Or at least it used to be. Now, home didn't equate life anymore. And here in town, things felt routine and hard, like all the nature had been worn away, sanded down and paved over.

Auzo wasn't ugly. It had a sense of order, with small one or two-story buildings all done up in some sort of pale rock hues. The citizens displayed a purpose with the way they moved, but it was rhythm I couldn't comply with easily. And I didn't know if I wanted to. I couldn't think far enough in the future to consider what 'home' meant anymore. There was just the next step, the next goal, the next meal.

The crowds of Mon gave way to industrial types: Timburr and Conkeldurr hard at work, Blitzle and Luxio hauling carts and providing power, Heliolisk and Aipom up in the scaffolding to render assistance. I'd never seen so many different Mon before. It took all I had not to just stand and gawk at the crowd. Then I stepped on a Joltik, and resolved myself to pay more attention to my paws instead of the spectacle up in the rafters.

Not long after that, Spark subtly motioned us to join him in a nearby alley. Slinking into the narrow space behind him, I doffed my hood and looked around. "Charming."

"Oh yeah. Love these work sites. So much energy moving, and changing, and all these Mon working in concert, and then – BOOM – something exists where there was nothing before. Like clockwork."

Spark was gazing up too, but rather than the dewy wide-eyed stare I'd been using, his face was etched with something akin to respect and admiration.

"I think she meant-"

I plugged Cherri's mouth with my paw.

She drew back. "Sorry," she whispered, then coughed a few times with something that sounded an awful lot like _sarcasm, sarcasm._

"Did your friend say when he might show up?"

"Wow, hayseed's impatient, isn't she?"

That came from nowhere. I dropped into a battle stance without even thinking. Who was that? It was a deep, resonant voice. Like the one at the door had been. My forepaws tingled, as I accessed the energy stored there. I glanced furtively down the alley and back, scoping out the angles, the obstacles, and the exits.

But I forgot to look up.

Suddenly, a blur of olive drab bounced down from above. I struggled to follow it, changing my stance to match, as it ricocheted off the alley faces, hitting pipes and protrusions, rebounding each time to meet another surface, until it landed like a leaf on the hard ground.

Straightening up, the Mon resolved itself into a lean, sinewy creature with an underbelly that reminded me of the cerise blossoms near Pearl Lake. Trios of sword-like leaves fanned out from its forearms, and a long, deeply olive stalk hung from its head and draped it like a shroud.

It regarded me with eyes like lightning storms. "Little country girl will figure out soon enough the things move pretty fast around here."

Cherri made a clucking sound behind me that meant she approved.

Spark covered his muzzle with a paw and shook his head.

I snarked. "Let me guess. This is your friend."

AN: What? Spark has friends? Who told him he could have a life outside Lily? I kid, people. Yes, I am funny. Because I said so. I hope you like the new installment of ATSOE. Any guesses who this new, mysterious character is? Let me know!


	7. Sounds of Battle

AN: Nintendo, Gamefreak, not mine, yadda yadda. I am here for fun, not money. On with the show, and the death and the crying, and all those other fun things! I really enjoy hearing from you all, whether you like my stories or not. Please review! Many thanks.

Chapter Seven: Sounds of Battle

"Run!"

Everyone was saying that lately. Even me.

I wish I'd paid better attention in gym class. Alex rocked at gym class. I'd always loved being on the sidelines when she was at a track meet. Of course, Alex had rocked at every class, but particularly gym class. She was my gym class hero.

I was glad she couldn't see me now.

My lungs burned, my legs screamed at me, and my eyes streamed with tears. Every part of my body hurt. My fur hurt. My eyelashes hurt. That thingie that hangs down the back of your throat? The Volvo? That hurt too.

Sometimes you just want to stop running. You want things to freeze. You want them to be over, you want some rest, some relaxation, and a break from it all.

And then there are other times that you're running, and you will not stop, and nothing can ever make you.

"C'mon, Hayseed! Keep up!"

Like now.

Ahead of me, a bouncing, twirling, laughing blur of greens and reds cleared another obstacle and threw a wild look back my way. I ignored the stormy eyes, and redoubled my efforts.

Ahead lay a haphazard maze of crates, pipes and other detritus. Thinking on my paws was my specialty – the faster the better. Duck, spring, roll, run!

A length of chain link fence threatened to stop me. It was an empty threat. I aimed for a narrow gap at the base. I felt something scrape against my back as I shaved off another few inches of fur. Ruby would be furious.

I wish she was here to yell at me.

The ground exploded a paw step to my left. Snapping out of my reverie, I chanced a glance over my shoulder. Great, I thought we'd lost them.

A trio of Bronzor zoomed down from above, skimming just under the warehouse roof. When Gwain had said we could avoid pursuit in here, I'd bowed to his wisdom. I really wanted to Leaf Blade his sorry face right about now. But first I'd have to catch him. Oh yeah, and not die.

The Bronzor kept blaring things like, "Halt, cease, desist," but I'd long since stopped listening. It was only when the entire industrial sector of Auzo Town had started blowing up under my paws that those warnings even registered. I wondered who would pay for all the damage they were causing.

"Whoohoo!" That was Gwain again. A Bronzor had swooped in low, spinning on its axis, pulsing in attack, causing the air to rumble,. Gwain laughed, pointedly ignoring the attack as he leaped over a stack of barrels, flipping and twisting and blah blah blah gymnastic extravaganza. Not that I noticed how his supple form sailed through air, or how his toned limbs flashed in the dusty environs. Nope.

How in the world could Spark be friends with someone like this?

********************TRAAAAAANSITION****************************

"Hey, Gwain," Spark had greeted him. There was a weariness, yet a surety to the way he said it, like I did with Cherri, only in that weird, askew, disconnected way that boys do.

"What up, Jolt."  
"Spark."

"Spork?"

"Gwain, we talked like five minutes ago. I know you're all 'live in the moment', but really? Is the wind blowing through the leaves that strong?"

The Mon standing before us – a Grovyle if I'm not mistaken – ran a claw reflexively over the long stalk sprouting from his slim, triangular head. I stifled a laugh under my paw. That was some old-school grass-type Trubbish talk there. No, really. I hadn't heard the 'wind blowing through the leaves' insult since my first year at IDEA.

"Sorry, bud, you know me and faces." Gwain accompanied this with a nonchalant shrug that made me doubt he knew the meaning of the word _sorry_.

But Spark was ahead of me. "Yeah, I know you and faces … and names, and dates, and promises, and … do I have time to make the list?"

"Oooh," Cherri put in. "Now that needs a Pecha Berry."

"Rawst," I said without thinking.

In one smooth motion, the Grovyle bounded over to a stop before me. Squatting on his haunches, he was nearly at my eye level. "Is that who you are, Hayseed? The rawst? The raw-est little thing that ever stepped on the streets? You look pretty raw to me."

What? "What?" Boom. I am _good_.

"Can we focus, Gwain?" Spark interjected. "You said you could help."

Gwain waved a claw at him. "You know I can. When I saw those three posters up, I couldn't wait to see what kind of trouble you've landed yourself in." The Grovyle turned, looking me over in a way that made me feel like a bale of hay on a feed cart. "Gotta say, your picture doesn't do you justice, Hayseed."

I felt myself draw up, back arching. My head leaf quivered. The buds on my forelegs began to hum. For some reason, I saw Crystal's face flash on top of the Grovyle's for a moment. Some sort of deep, earthy growl started to form in my belly.

"Three?"

Momentarily forgotten, Cherri piped up from behind us. She wore a mixture of bewildered bemusement and exasperation on her flawless face.

"What?" I asked, and felt my knuckles pop when the Grovyle said it at the same time.

"You said three."

The Grovyle fanned his foreleaves and shrugged. "So?"

"Three posters." Cherri shot me a look. "Three Wanted posters."

My head rotated slowly until it locked onto Spark, who was studying the ground rather intently just then.

"Spark?"

"Hm?" was his unconvincing reply.

"You're on the posters too? Why didn't you say anything?"

Spark ducked his head, and kind of gulped. "Well, I didn't want to … you see, it's kinda ..." He lifted his muzzle to regard me. "I thought that with all this happening, that maybe you needed to think that at least some of us were safe. If you thought that I was on the posters too, you might spend all your time worrying about me, and I needed to be the one thing in your life right now that was completely hassle-free."

I pawed at the ground, taking a moment to reply. "I know you can take care of yourself, Spark."

Spark chuffed, and kicked at the dirt.

"But," I put my paw under his chin and made him look me in the eye, "I am not yours to defend or take care of. You get me?" Spark slowly managed a small smile that let me know he did get me. I think. _Boys._

"Are you sure it's not because of _this_?"

I looked away from Spark's smile to see the Grovyle standing there, holding an unfurled parchment, and on this parchment sat the most delightful representation of a bedraggled, matted mass of fur, which also bore a familiar face.

"Spark?"

"Someone had a bad hair," Cherri chortled.

I found myself biting my lip. "You mean 'bad hair day'?"

Cherri's eyes were watering. "No, I don't wanna insult the day."

I clamped a paw over my mouth. "Stoppit."

"There was a puddle," Spark said quietly.

"And you fought with it?" I offered.

"And it won?" Cherri squeaked.

The poster showed Spark, looking baffled as if he'd never seen a camera before. His soaked forelocks were all matted down, and the rest of his hair was refusing to acknowledge gravity. I'm pretty sure a nest of Joltik were camped in there somewhere. And his face, it was just the most quintessential Spark-like look. Purely Sparkly Sparky-like Sparkness. It was so beautiful. I wanted to treasure it for all time, and never forget even the tiniest bit of –

Wait a minute.

I looked under the picture, at the space where it had listed me and Cherri by full name on our posters: Liliana Emlyn Breeze and Cheryl Rita Fee.

"Spark?"

He lifted his muzzle, a look of impending dread there.

"Your name is Alfonso?"

Suddenly, Cherri was at pressing in at my shoulder, staring. "What?"

I pointed at the poster.

Cherri made a noise. No, I can't describe it any better than that.

I worked my mouth a few times. No sound came out.

"They didn't know, huh?" Gwain smarmed at Spark.

Spark's ears went down. "Guys, c'mon."

"Sorry, but, it's just … " I couldn't pry my eyes off the poster. "Alfonso. Al-fon-so." I rolled it around on my tongue a few times. It tasted like something your parents said was 'good for you' when you were little. "Why didn't you tell me your name was Alfonso?"

"Y'know there's a perfectly good reason for – hey, look, Dialga!" Spark pointed up. Like a fool, I looked, and in that second, I felt the poster jump from my paws.

"Spark!"

Spark's mouth was crammed full of something. Something paper-and-postery-like. He was chewing with a vengeance. "Bhuh? Cahn ah hawp yuh?" Then he made a choking noise.

"Spark," I reared up, setting my forepaws on my hips. "Did you eat the poster?"

"Whu-" he hacked. "Whu pohstu?" Some drool escaped his mouth.

"Bro," the Grovyle intoned, "you're totally gonna get paper cuts."

Behind us, Cherri was rolling on the ground, peals of laughter ringing out from her tiny frame. The girl had some lungs when she wanted to. The Grovyle looked down at her. "Didn't think that one would ever roll in the dirt."

I shrugged, settling back on all fours. "She'll take a bath later."

"Three," Cherri's laughing self said. Then she stopped, and sniffed an foreleg pit. "Make that five." Tears streaking her face, she pleaded up at me. "We are going to find a bath soon, right? Big ones, with fresh minerals and some of that new Nakel scrub I've heard of, and all those Staryu and Starmie and StarEveryMon on tap that keep the water all bubbly and not too hot and not too cold, but just-"

"Cherri, take a breath," I cut in.

Standing in the shadows, Spark swallowed noisily.

"How was it, bud?" the Grovyle nodded his way.

"Needs cinnamon," he coughed.

"Funny you should mention that." The Grovyle unlimbered a pack I hadn't noticed him toting earlier. It was small, flat and matched his coloring. He lifted the top flap and drew out a couple skewers full of grilled peppers and fruits. "Honey cinnamon glaze. Freshly made." He looked at me. "Want one, Hayseed? Howsabout it, Twinkle?" he said at Cherri. Then he angled his head at Spark. "And for Alfonso? I don't have a paper-flavored one."

I already had the skewer in my mouth, or I would have laughed. The fruits and peppers were dripping with delectable glaze.

Cherri devoured her skewer in a most unladylike fashion. Glaze dotted her face fur. "Food now, bath later." she murmured.

"These are really good," I nodded at the Grovyle. "We wanted to go to the vendors earlier, but we couldn't be sure about our safety. Also, we were short on funds. Thank you for buying these for us, Gwain."

He gave me a blank look. "Um, yeah. Buy. Totally bought them."

I gave him a level look. Then I sighed. "Spark, just what kind of 'help' can this Grovyle hope to provide us with?"

The Grovyle donned a smirk that set off alarm bells. He placed his claws together. "Funny you should mention that-"

"There! Right there! I told you!"

"Halt! Cease! Desist!"

Spark, Gwain and I all dropped into ready stances. Cherri was still licking her skewer. That same hulking Nidorino from before filled up the far end of the alley, and he was pointing our way. The next second, a pawful of flat, dully gleaming disks veered around the corner, vibrating with intent.

"It's the Bronze!" Gwain exclaimed.

I backed up, pushing Cherri with me. "What? What's going on?"

"No time!" the Grovyle slipped his pack back on hastily. "We gotta go, now!"

More disks roared into the narrow alley. "There's too many of them," Spark said, suddenly at my side. He took my paw. "We've gotta split up."

"No." I gripped his paw tighter. "Not again. When you didn't come out of the fire, I thought-"

"No time!" Spark barked. "Gwain knows the city. He'll get you out. Go!" Without waiting for reply, he bodily tossed Cherri on his back and bounded away into the shadows.

"Down!"

At Gwain's shout, I hit the dirt, and something shot through the air just where I'd been. It passed close enough to make my fur hum.

Gwain exploded into motion. His leap carried him into the air, between two of the disks. He somersaulted at the top, tails whipping back and forth in quick, precise strikes. Angry metallic hisses answered, metal bent, and the disks careened away. He landed.

"Time to go, Hayseed. Run!"

*************************TRAAAAAANSITION*************************

"Gwain! You said these things were slow!"

I flipped over another empty fuel drum. Something smashed into it, ringing it like a gong. I backpedaled and crouched low.

"I said we were faster than them!" Gwain was on top of a stack of lumber, fending off attacks with his Blades. He dodged, spun, and jabbed.

Another Bronzor came in, fast. I extended and hardened by head leaf, ignoring the sweat pouring into my eyes. It attacked, and I struck. The force threw me back several paw steps, and something a lot like metallic laughter sounded as the disk rocketed away. I knew I scored on it, but these things just kept coming. These were nothing like training dummies.

A blast rocked the whole building, making the walls groan. Plaster and wood fountained into the sky. Something large and heavy fell from the ceiling and crashed, shaking the ground and throwing me off balance. The air was clogged, thick with dust and dirt. Beams of power lanced out and shattered everything they touched.

A stilted metallic sound heralded the arrival of another attack. I steeled myself, and readied both forepaws. Power gathered there. I listened, waited until the last second, then acted.

The Bronzor came in faster than I thought, at an impossibly steep angle. I lashed out, catching it square, but my X-Scissor had as much success as a newborn Binacle trying to cross the ocean. Pain shot up my foreleg, and I lost feeling below my elbow. That move was going to haunt me. I heard the Bronzor circling around for another run, and I'd lost sight of Gwain.

Inspiration struck.

Then the Bronzor struck.

I froze.

But that was the plan.

"Bronzy, I want you to meet someone."

The Bronzor vectored in, full-on, heading right at me. At that speed, a straight impact would crush my skull. Again, wait, listen. Move!

With a twist that even a Grovyle couldn't sneer at, I wrenched myself out of the way. The Bronzor hurtled by, and slammed right into the metal support beam behind me.

"Wall," I panted. "Meet Bronzy. Bronzy, meet Wall." It's not quite the 'Shoot the Tree' defense, but I think Spark would approve.

Something landed on the floor next to me. I whirled, head leaf prepared, but it was only Gwain. "We've gotta go, now." He pointed upwards, where I saw several Signal Beams piercing the sky. Reinforcements were on the way.

A hole in the warehouse's back wall afforded us our escape. I followed the Grovyle through it, leaving even more fur behind in the process. I was going to be bald soon at this rate. I found myself in an alley that was even more narrow than the one where we'd met the Grovyle. The only exit from that alley loomed in the far distance. I started toward it, and one step later, my right foreleg failed me and I collapsed.

"Wait here. I'll scout it out." Gwain bounded away.

I scooted up against a nearby wall and tried to look small.

My wrist stuck out at the wrong angle. I touched it experimentally. I almost screamed. Maybe I screamed a little. It was a quiet, dignified scream. The alley swum in and out of focus for a few seconds after. _Okay, let's not do that again._ One of the few things I remembered from training was wound care. I needed to immobilize that limb until it could be properly mended.

Shuffling awkwardly around the alley on three good limbs, I found a few sizable lengths of wood and metal that could serve as a temporary splint. Okay, that was step one. Next I'd need something to bind it and keep it in place. My mind rebelled at the thought of what would need to happen before I wrapped the injury.

There weren't many choices available for wrap. Just some old, dirty plastic sheeting, now flapping in the breeze. I inched toward it, flicking a glance down the alley as I did. My vision kept blurring, but I could just make out a lanky green form near the alley mouth. I managed to wrap a paw around a length of plastic, and dragged all my elements back to my little shaded nook against the wall to put them together.

I had the wrap in my teeth, ready to snap my wrist back into place, when I heard it.

Heavy metal.

I looked up.

"Oh, come on," I breathed.

A large, ponderous bell-shaped Mon hovered above, glaring down at me with baleful, unblinking crimson eyes. It was bigger than a half-dozen of the disks. And it wasn't smiling. Of course, it didn't really have a mouth. Sure, there was this row of white … thingies near its eyes that looked like teeth, but, hey, it was a giant bell, and I'm probably concussed, okay?

The disks that we'd fought might only have smashed me. This thing would turn me into a little grassy smear.

Sighing, I drew myself up onto my rear legs, holding my useless limb tight my body. In the other, I clenched the biggest length of pipe I had found. My jaw set, I gave the bell my best glare.

"Okay, big boy. Let's go."

Bellboy began to quiver with something that I read as rage, and then it surged for me. I dove and rolled. Well, actually I fell down, whimpered, and kinda sprawled all over the place, but I managed to avoid the hit. And the first thing sounded better, with the diving and rolling. Getting back on my hinds, I braced myself for the next one. The giant thing hovered again, and I can only surmise that it _wanted_ me to know the attack was coming. I wasn't exactly moving at extreme speed here. It probably could have skrelped me seven or eight times before I got back on my feet. Maybe those teeth were smiling after all.

It moved again. This time, I raised the metal pipe and swung it for all I was worth. The thing actually blinked, more in surprise than in pain I'm sure, but I had the satisfaction of seeing a tiny dent in its casing as it backed away. Well, that's fifteen more seconds of breathing for me. Yay.

It gained some altitude, and then plunged. How could something that unwieldy move that fast? My pathetic swing wouldn't stop it this time. But then it wasn't meant to. Dodging wouldn't work. Hitting it wouldn't work. Only one thing left to do.

Just lie down and let it hit me.

The thing fell at me with the speed of a Draco Meteor. I dropped, going boneless, collapsing on my back onto the cold alley, letting it embrace me. With one exception.

My one good paw, and the pipe it was holding.

That one good paw and pipe braced each other on the ground. I just barely got my foreleg around its base, and raised it toward the sky at the last possible moment.

Remember how this thing was shaped like a bell?

My pipe disappeared up inside Big Ol' Bellboy's mouth like that skewer had disappeared into Cherri's. The thing stopped dead with a sickening **THWUNG**. My entire body rattled, and my foreleg lost all its feeling. The lip of the bell's edge vibrated like a Mega Delcatty's purr just above my face. My head pounded, and my vision went past double into multiple myriad billion billion. I felt something break loose inside of me, and something else started pouring out of my ears.

And then it was all white noise. It was like a Chingling, a Chatot, and an Exploud had gotten together and decided to a Supersonic Quiver Dance on my brain. It took all I had to maintain a grip on that pipe. And then all I had wasn't good enough anymore. My grip started to slip. Which meant Bellboy's vibrating body was about to come crashing down on my face. I screamed. I struggled. I had nothing left. I couldn't even roll away.

I couldn't even look away.

And then something relentless and loyal and perfectly yellow sprang into existence and slammed into that giant steel menace and drove it off me.

And then it all went black.

AN: Hope you brought some rope, because we're hanging off a cliff again! Poor Lily. It has to get better for her some day, right? … right?


	8. All These Winding Paths

AN: I am SO thankful for ALL the interest in my story! Big thanks, as I've now reached FIFTY reviews! Whoot! You all keep me wanting to add more chapters. Usual, totally important and necessary disclaimer so Nintendo and Gamefreak won't infect my computer and haunt my dreams: they own all Pokemon stuff. But this is MY world! I hope you all enjoy reading about it!

Chapter Eight: All These Winding Paths

**BOOM!**

"Watch out!"

"Stop!"

"No! Back away!"

"Hold it! Hold it!"

"Somebody grab her!"

They're attacking! Everyone's attacking! Run! I have to run! They're everywhere! The lights! The noise! The third thing! I don't know, I'm just reacting!

And I'm being tripped up by this … curtain? Blanket? What?

_Just run, Lily!_

I see light. Sunlight! Yes, there! Out of the dark! Smothering, pervasive, inexorable … dark. So dark. Dark dark.

I charge toward the light. I see shapes, tall, small, thin, fat, all trying to block my way. Suddenly I am like the wind, passing it all, stopping for nothing, defying gravity, and physics, and science stuff. I don't do science.

Something large and unmoving is between me and the light. I am airborne. I am painting with all the colors of that danged wind! I am the boom! Move, you thing!

**BOOM** … again.

And them I am outside.

Yes, the sun! The sky! Freedom!

"What in the name of all the shiny Latias am I wearing?"

A formless, long, heavy mantle of some pokey cloth was all over me, clasped tight around my throat, dragging on the ground like a Stoutland coat, tripping me up all around and about my paws … and it was covered with Uglystuff – I mean Igglybuff faces – staring horribly up at me. There was a Cleffa pin holding it in place. I tore it away and wriggled myself out of the cloying mess. Behind me, noises of my pursuers clamored for my attention, barreling toward the door that I'd just burst through.

Above me was the only sunlight I could see. Around me, a canopy of thick foliage wove upward, reaching into the sky, blocking out any other view. Tree trunks and bushes, brambles and thickets, weeds and wild grass, all around. The bigger plants wore layers of nursery growths as cloaks; green and purple, yellow, red, pink, joining with their brethren, all aching to find their own slice of the sky. If I wasn't scared to my core, I would think it was beautiful.

"Halt!"

Instinct took over. The last time I'd heard someone _halt_ me, it'd been a ringing steel gong of death and dismemberment. My attack came from within me, surging to the forefront, extending my headleaf into the hardest blade I could muster. Just before it hit, I caught the slightest hint of maize, something triggered in my brain, and I checked the worst of the blow. Could it be …?

"Hup!" a low voice huffed with effort as my attack drew an angry red weal across its torso. I landed, turned, and quickly saw a large, bipedal Mon highlighted in black rings and red balls. I dropped to all fours, hunching to take out this Non-Spark Mon, when I felt a tingle down my spine.

"Got her!" came the shout, then came the attack. But I was already moving. Blade met blade, and the tall, angular, green-on-white Mon spun away, pivoting. He looked surprised.

"Dave, wait! Leave her to me!" the first Mon roared. Heavy footsteps came at me from behind, and I spun, sweeping low. My back legs tripped up something heavy, and I sprinted away from the contact before I saw what happened. More voices shouted, many of them incomprehensible, flowing together like the harshest wind. I had to shut them out.

Focus, Lily. Focus on the sun. It's warmth will guide you.

Sensing the next move coming, I rolled laterally, keeping myself centered in that solitary sunbeam, drawing strength and centering on that warm nexus.

I kept moving, bounding a step at a time, two here, another two there, circling, both sides, keeping both Mon in sight, never leaving the ray of salvation from above.

Then I saw a look pass between the two Mon.

They were flanking me.

They were coming at once.

Suddenly, both danced back out of the light. I didn't freeze for once. I was ready for this.

I was in the air the second before the attacks came. As powerful lances of energy struck and clashed where I'd just been, I was the wind once more. Stretching, becoming more than I was, connecting Point A to Point Q in a heartbeat, I struck that green-on-white Mon with all the force I could muster.

That Mon fell face first into the loamy soil and stayed there.

But my Aerial Ace had taken me out of the ring of sunlight.

And the large, yellowy-ring-Mon thing didn't look happy.

Power started to surge and arc between its ears and pulse at the balls on its body. The cold from the shade reminded me that my entire body hurt, and that I was tired, and alone, and had no idea what the Muk was going on.

"This will cease!"

A curt voice wafted into the clearing, gentle as the breeze, but strong as the oldest tree. I found myself flashing back to Professor Dusk's classes back at IDEA. I almost sat down on my haunches by reflex, but instead settled for a low crouch, letting the power drain from my leaves. I saw the yellow Mon stiffen, then turn and face the new voice, a look of admonition already plastered on his features.

A diminutive Mon cloaked in shades of green walked into the clearing on fragile-looking shoots like spring growth. A smart cape draped easily from its narrow shoulders, and a wild tuft of snowy petals adorned its head. Alert eyes the shade of fresh cream peeked out at me from behind a band of forest green. Those eyes measured me, then moved over to the larger Mon, spearing him in place.

"Erpel." The little Mon made her way slowly to the edge of our battle arena, where she stopped. I guessed that Erpel was the other Mon's name. Either that, or some strange form of address they used in these parts. _"Erpel." "And Erpel to you as well."_

The big Mon's eyes fixed on a spot in the air above the female Mon. "Yes, ma'am, Oma, ma'am."

The Mon's fists – tiny protrusions inside full bouquets of exotic-looking flowers – set firmly on either slender hip. "Erpel," she repeated.

The taller Mon sighed, and looked down at the green Mon. "Yes, Oma?"

"Do you mind telling me exactly what you and Dave were doing?"

The large Mon – Erpel – hung his head, and seemed to find the ground very interesting right then. "Responding to a threat, ma'am. I mean, Oma. Ma'am."

"Erpel, we have known each other since the days of Budew and Mareep. If you don't stop with this "ma'am" nonsense, I swear you'll be planting tubers all winter long."

A trace of a smile entered Erpel's features. "Yes, ma – Oma." The large Mon spared me a glance, then looked back down at Oma, the little green one.

"We heard the commotion over here, Oma. We were only coming to contain the situation, and then the suspect attacked." Oma just kept looking up at him. "Well, well – she did! I mean, look at Dave! She laid him out!"

"Which tells me Dave needs more sessions with Mocha," Oma said without looking at the fallen form, "not why the _two_ of you pressed an attack on a wounded Mon without communicating your intent, summoning potentially lethal force while the entire infirmary was in range."

What chilled me more than the lack of sunlight was the calm way the little Mon said all that. Like I would when talking about homework. Or the laundry. Or Ditto.

At last, the smaller Mon shrugged. "Go to the dispensary. They'll bring Dave around. Then report to Mocha. Both of you." Oma pointed with one bouquet. The taller Mon looked like he wanted to say something, but he snapped upright, nodded, and chucked Dave's still form over one shoulder, shuffling away into the brush.

"And you," the small Mon said, looking at me. She really wasn't that small, maybe a few inches shorter than me, but I was so used to being the most vertically-challenged Mon around. "You should not be out, picking fights with Mon three times your size. You shouldn't even be out of bed, Lily."

Power unconsciously flowed into my leaves. "How do yo know my name?" I scooted slowly back into the circle of light and tensed. This wasn't school. This Mon wasn't my keeper. "Who are you? Where am I? What is this place? How did I get here? Where are my friends? Why was I attacked? What kind of Mon are you anyway, a Flower Power?"

The other Mon stood, motionless. "I'd appreciate it if you'd power down, Lily. I will not hurt you." She waited, bouquets coming together as she crossed her slender arms, directing those pale and lovely eyes my direction. For some reason, I believed that this little Mon could actually hurt me if she'd so desired. I breathed deeply a handful of times, feeling my claws draw back into my paws, letting muscles relax.

The other Mon held me with a steady gaze. "My name is Oma, and I am a Roserade, sometimes called the Bouquet Pokemon, the reason for which I'm sure is evident." The myriad petals around her wrists fluttered accordingly. "I must apologize from my roots for the actions of the boys. They are overzealous even at the best of times. They were on sentry duty when you ran, and overreacted. I am glad you sustained no further injuries. That would just have made my job even harder. I help run the infirmary you were brought to several weeks ago, the one you just redesigned by removing the door in a most spectacular fashion." I followed her line of sight, where several indistinct forms watched us from a splintered doorway. I hadn't even noticed the building until now. One of several wooden huts, covered in ascending vines and other flora, it sat nestled into the tree line, looking warming and positively comfy. Well, comfy minus a shattered door, which lay in many pieces on the ground.

"I must ask you to accompany me back inside, Lily. While you've shown remarkable – frankly, astounding – improvement, you're not yet fully healed. When you came to us, both of your eardrums had burst, two paws and corresponding forelegs had received compound fractures, and you had several internal injuries as well. Truthfully, when you arrived, we were not optimistic of your chances. None of you were in good shape. Your friends told us who you were, and they – "

"My friends! Where is Cherri? What happened to her? And Spark?" I hadn't realized I'd crossed the space between us until I was standing there, grasping her flowers in my paws.

She regarded me with a calm smile. "Relax. All is well in hand. Cherri was discharged from the infirmary early on, and you can most likely find her in the sparring glen with Aurora. She's been there every day when she's not coming to see you."

"Cherri? Sparring? Don't you mean she's spa-ing? Like, at the spa?"

Oma gave me a wry smile. "See for yourself, but only after you come back inside." She motioned for me to precede her into the infirmary. I stopped just at the door.

"Just give me a minute."

I sniffed the air. I know when most Mon say 'sniffed the air,' they just mean they inhaled deeply. But I'd always been able to discern subtle shifts that others could not, collect patterns and underlying tones of nature and presences unseen. It was easy to do back home, and even at school. Really anywhere I could be around wind, rain, trees … sometimes even in the steppes or the savannas beyond the village.

A long time ago, Alex had taken me on a hike out to Inglesay Point, the furthest I'd ever been from home at the time. It was beyond beautiful. I had been surrounded by gentle, rolling hills, craggy cliffs, pounding surf, and fields of wildflowers as far as my eyes could see. Alex had spent most of the day swimming in the teeming currents, while I'd mostly lazed about, soaking in the sun, batting at juvenile Butterfree. Later on that day, she'd taken me inland a ways, to a secluded vale, where she'd pointed out the famous Nursery Log; a great, old tree that had fallen ages ago, but was still vital and living. This Log served as a meal for mosses, ferns, lichen, and other 'volunteer' plants that thrived upward. Along its length, she showed me where generations of Eons past had inscribed their initials. There were hundreds of names represented there. It took awhile, but eventually, Alex found the spot where she and our mother had etched their initials. Mom's was a direct, angular set: AGB. Alex's was smaller, hard to make out: AJB. Alex told me she'd been a newborn Eevee, just up to mom's knee, when she'd been brought here to add her name.

What followed next was Alex's careful instruction on sharpening my claws, which up until then hadn't been used for much but poking Metapod. She reminded me that the name I dug into this log would last for even more generations to come, long after we'd gone, and that I needed to be precise.

"Gone?" I'd asked her. "You mean after we've gone back home?"

That was the first time I remember seeing Alex's eyes water, and we weren't anywhere near the sea. "I mean gone, like dad."

I made sure my claws were sharp. And now, added to that string of letters, was my own: LEB. I remember that the loops on the "B" were abnormally large. Alex asked me why I'd done it like that.

I'd told her, "So I can find it when I come back here with my own kids."

Alex had patted my head. "For now, just be the best Eevee you can be."

I remember telling her to _stoppit_, and then I'd bounded away, looking for more Butterfree.

I never told Alex that I came back the next summer, when all the trees looked just a bit shorter and the cliffs more steep. It wasn't hard to find the Nursery Log, but it took me a lot longer to check its length. It wasn't that I couldn't see my initials, over-sized B and all, but I took my time along the way. I traced each and every set of initials I found along the length of the old log, feeling them with paw and leaf, musing on the lives each of those trios of letters represented. Some were done hastily and perfunctorily, some were done with a great deal of flourish, others looked like mine: heartfelt but simple. Since last summer, the spaces around mine and Alex's marks had filled up. It took some time, but I managed to find a space, near where the log had originally fallen, shielded under its great bulk. It was dense with mosses, but a brief scraping revealed the damp wood underneath, untouched and unclaimed. It was perfect. With as much precision and care as I could manage, I etched in the initials SKB. I remember laying there for awhile after, feeling the earth all around me, savoring the feeling of life ebbing and flowing. All was part of the grand cycle of life, and I was at peace.

And then my stomach rumbled.

No, wait, that just happened.

I opened my eyes, and saw Oma still waiting for me. "You got any peppers?" I rubbed my tummy. "I'm famished."

She smiled. "Your appetite's returning. That's another good sign. Come in, and then we'll talk about food."

I put a paw inside the building, which was surprisingly warm. A bit damp, but full of plants of all varieties. Beds of straw took up most of the room, with other cots and resting niches structured to fit various types of Mon. And so many Mon! I didn't even know them all, and I paid attention at school. There was a giant, purple thing that looked like a gelatin with a mouth. A Gulper? Over there was a dry, aquamarine toad with a large flower on its back. Among the rafters and along the walls, multi-legged arthropods skittered and spun, some hanging in organic nests, some swinging freely. Wading down the main alley between rows of beds came the largest snake I'd ever seen, its cords of muscle flexing in hypnotic fashion, its kaleidoscopic blend of yellow, purple and red adding to the effect.

And then the strangest thing happened.

The entire room erupted into applause. Paws, pseudopods, feelers, and other limbs slapped together in a wave of noise, joined by growls and gurgles of approval. I looked around, perplexed, but saw genuine mirth on the faces of the Mon present. The only one that didn't take part in the frivolity – or even smile – was the squat lizard sporting the flower. I threw a sideways glance at Oma, and my bewilderment must have shown. Once the clamor died down, she explained.

"This wasn't the first time you've made a break for it. Every time you woke up, in fact, you bolted. At first, we tried keeping you relaxed, and then we even tried wrapping you down to the cot. That only made you fight harder. After a few attempts, we thought it best to just let you be. But this was the first time you made it outside."

"It was quite a sight," said the massive snake. She spoke very clearly and with a quiet, tinkling voice. I didn't know why, but for some reason I expected her to slur her esses. I was a little disappointed when that didn't happen.

"Not to mention the pasting you gave Dave." That was the living, quivering mass of purple I'd seen in the corner. His voice was deeply basso, but with a hint of some accent I didn't recognize. He chortled in my direction. "I won't let him live that down for quite awhile."

"I'm sure we're all very impressed," said the flower-bearing amphibian, "but what I want to know is which of you jokers is going to fix the door? Sindi? Ceg?" The noise in the room quickly subsided, as both the Psychedelic Snake Mon and the … purply-thing ceased laughing and found themselves something else to do. The froggy Mon, who sounded more tired and haggard than upset, turned his gaze to me. "You? Will you fix the door? What about your friend, Talks-A-Lot-But-Says-Little? I doubt she will have the skills. And this one's not fit to be up and about yet, let alone doing any manual labor." The Frog Flower Mon extended a vine from its torso and indicated a cot I hadn't seen, as it was tucked behind the Large Wobbly Purple Mon. _I need to go back to school._

I was so disoriented by all that I'd taken in that I didn't fully see the revealed bed at first. In it lay a Mon, wrapped and bandaged, under several blankets, and hooked up with some sort of steel mesh contraption encasing the lower part of its muzzle. Various tubes came out from under the blankets, attached to soft, clear bags of liquid held aloft by hooks. The Mon didn't look that different from all the other patients in the infirmary, with one exception: it opened its eyes, and though they were puffy and swollen, I recognized them right away.

"Spark?"

The figure stirred, slowly, as if coming out of a dream. Some of the blankets were tossed aside, revealing Spark's mottled yellow fur, even paler than normal. His rheumy eyes seemed not focus on anything, darting around. They passed right over me. Then he jerked, spasmed, and made a keening wail that made me go cold.

Oma was at his side, sudden, yet gentle, like the morning dew. She spoke in low tones, in repetition, almost like a mother Staraptor cuddling her nestling. Near them both, I felt a calming, nurturing feeling wash over me. Spark spasmed once more, then settled. His eyes closed.

I felt myself step back.

Oma continued to sing until Spark relaxed. His thin frame rose and fell in normal sleep.

I found myself padding all the way back across the room to the Lily-fied doorway.

"It's your fault, you know."

I whipped around. Sitting there, like the family Herdier waiting for scraps, was that Flower Frog. On its haunches, the amphibian was very nearly my height. It's eyes were the same color as the tallest redwood trees back home. They did not blink as they regarded me. "That's what you want to hear, isn't it? That it's all your fault? That your Jolteon friend is lying there, weak and afraid, because of your actions?" I found myself thinking about a thousand things in response, but none of them came out my mouth. The Flower Frog rose to all fours, still just under my muzzle, and turned. "Follow me, please." His voice reminded me of Ruby's, precise and firm, yet not in a patronizing way.

We went back outside. The sunlight was there, but distant now. My mind was stuck on what I'd just seen: Spark, lying there, broken. Why had I ever agreed to split up back in Auzo Town? He'd been responsible for Cherri, for getting her to safety. Why had I saddled him with that burden? I'd barely gotten Cherri out of the fire back home. Spark had almost died just getting himself out. And I'd failed Ruby utterly, leaving her behind. How many others had perished because of what I'd done, or failed to do? How could anyone ever trust me again?

I followed the Mon along a row of huts similar to the one we'd left, all earthen in architecture and a mix of vines, flowers and assorted blooms decorating their palettes. The sounds coming from their depths mirrored those in Spark's hut: steady breathing, occasional chatter, and rhythmic dripping of curative solutions. There were so many hurt, wounded, and dying Mon here. Why was this Mon leading me along this row of hopelessness and despair? Did he really think that showing me others had failed as badly as I had would change anything? That somehow ratcheting my own guilt and shame up to universal levels would make me feel better? Where was he taking me, the graveyard?

"Here," the Mon stopped, indicating the nearest hut door with one of his own extendable vines.

I sighed, steeled myself, and pushed open the door.

A cacophony of noise hit me as soon as I got inside. Bubbles, coos, bays, and other sounds welled up and bombarded my senses. I saw snouts, muzzles, noses, and proboscis galore, all so very tiny, and all making tiny noises from tiny, tiny cots. The air was filled with that scent, of fresh newness, change, and tiny burps. The floor was filled with many Mon, dashing about, checking on tiny dens, nests, webs and tanks. Some brought tiny bulbs, some wiped with tiny cloths, some picked up tiny, tiny forms.

I was standing in the Pokemon Nursery.

Unaffected, the Frog Flower nodded greeting to some of the busy Mon, and waddled with the familiarity of routine to one certain cot. Following him, I saw a tiny terrarium, formed carefully from natural rock, grasses, and blossoms. The far end was set up as the smallest wading pool ever. The other Mon extended a vine feeler from under its blossom and into the cot. He stroked the grasses gently a few times. "Little Kaul, come out. It's _nonno_."

I was surprised when the grass itself moved, but it did, and with the awkward, shifty moves of a newborn, the smallest amphibian I'd ever seen came into view. It looked very much like my guide, but greener in color, and the flower on its back was only an immature bulb. It stumbled over to the offered vine feeler, and latched onto it firmly.

"There, there, little Kaul," the older Mon cooed. Inside the tank, the newborn Mon started flailing, before it found purchase and used the older Mon's vine like an anchor to crawl up its cot wall. Its own juvenile vines extended, rooting around, batting against the cot, searching.

"Would you mind?" the elder Mon nodded at the cot, while stroking the newborn's bulb tenderly with his other vine. It took me a second to understand his intent. Slowly, with great care, I reached into the terrarium and curled one paw over the tiny Mon. It wiggled at first, but my guide's ministrations relaxed it so that it yielded to my touch. The newborn Mon barely filled up my paw.

"This is my thirdson, Kaul Quappe Osard. He was two weeks old yesterday. He is my fifth thirdchild, and Arceus willing, he will grow up strong and proud. But as you can see, he is now little more than another mouth to feed. As you look upon him, let me ask you something, but do not give me an answer: am I responsible for him?"

"Well, of course –"

He cut me off with a look.

"Sorry, sir."

"Kenric."

My eyes were full of tiny Mon. "Sorry?"

"My name is Kenric Tymer Osard. I am 317 years old, have run the infirmary here for over half my life, and have seen many generations of Pokemon born, grow up, age, and die. And I ask you to think again on my question: am I responsible for little Kaul? Now return him to his cot and follow me."

Little Kaul burrowed his way back into the grasses of his cot as soon as he was replaced.

"Are there multiple litter births?" I asked Kenric as we left the nursery.

"It's been known to happen, but it's not that common. I myself had three brood siblings, two sisters and one brother. We were the only poly-numeric litter at the time. Of course, back then, the Guild didn't number even a hundred members, so it was quite the sensation. Our lives and careers were followed quite closely, and it seemed natural to many that I and my brood kin would rise to positions of importance in the Guild."

"Did you?"

"My sister Rere runs the Guild's premiere courier service."

"And the rest?"

Kenric paused. "Although many species of Mon are long-lived, eventually we do all succumb to the passages of time. My other kin are no longer with us."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It was long ago. Before her passing, my sister Vendemmia coordinated the Guild's most successful crop management system, and my brother Graben was instrumental in a great deal of our mining concerns. Both lived long lives, full of years, and spawned many generations to follow. They both passed peacefully in their sleep, surrounded by loved ones. I miss them, of course, but let me ask you: am I responsible for their deaths? As the eldest of my brood, am I responsible for the lives they lived? Think on this, but do not answer."

We continued walking. As Kenric lead me through the Guild, we left the nursery and sick huts behind, and the pathway opened up to a proper road; dirt and grass, pressed hard and worn down by regular traffic. And we were no longer alone on the road. Other Mon, various and sundry types and species, started appearing, going on with their day. Some tended their gardens, some worked on their houses, some were older Mon corralling their young ones. Many called greetings to Kenric.

A thought occurred to me. "Were you and your siblings all … um, the same?"

"No two Mon are the same, Lily."

"Yes. Of course." My head-leaf drooped. Kenric reminded me so much of Ruby. "What I meant was, were you the same species?"

Kenric waddled for a few more steps, smiling wryly to himself. "My family tree has many, many branches. Species genetics isn't my specialty, but I know that in addition to our large litter number, our varied species was seen by many as an aberration, while my kin and I always saw it as a blessing. While I am an Ivysaur, my sister Rere and her twin Vende were both Tropius, and my younger brother was a Grotle. I am actually an anomaly, the first in my evolutionary line for some time. You have to go back three more generations to find my thirdsire Vell – a Venasaur – to find the first of my line that I resemble. My mother was an Abomasnow, my father a Toxicroak. Many families find cross-species breeding to be distasteful, and strive to keep their evolutionary lines 'pure'." At this point, I heard an edge creep into Kenric's voice that hadn't been there before. Maybe I was imagining it, but it even felt like the ground trembled slightly. Kenric grabbed a pawful of earth, sifted it, watching it fall grain by grain, and waddled on. "It wasn't until the last century that such thinking started to fade. In particular, when I became overseer of the infirmary, it was argued that my 'mixed' heritage gave me the best skills to meet the needs of all the newborns, regardless of species."

"Were they right?"

Kenric waved a vine at a passing Grovyle. I did a double-take, but it wasn't Gwain. It wasn't lean or smug enough to be him.

"As members of my staff are fond of repeating, the mortality rate is the lowest it's ever been, and we've had more multiple-birth litters. I prefer to let the facts speak for themselves."

"There weren't any nurseries where I come from," I mumbled.

"No?"

"No." Memories. I was there again. Ruby was too. In those days, she was still a _primalja_ for our family. She stayed with us a long time. She was there when momma was in the other room, making all kinds of noises, and Ruby's only explanation was, "It's almost time." They let me in once, and my momma's face was pale, streaked with sweat, which I could barely see behind her huge belly. Momma had taken my paw tightly in hers, and told me to be strong, no matter what happened. She called Alex in too, by herself, and the two of them talked a long time. When Alex came out, her face was wet again, and she was holding momma's favorite necklace, the one with the red diamond. Ruby had made us dinner that night, taking momma her own tray in the other room. There was a crash after that. Then there were a lot of noises. Alex wouldn't let me in the room, even though I could hear momma crying. Pretty soon there was a new sound, strident and shrill, that overtook everything else. I couldn't hear momma crying anymore. Then Ruby came out, carrying a small, blanket-covered bundle.

"Girls, this is your new sister, Sera," she'd told us.

Sera didn't look a thing like me, or Alex. She was redder than any Flareon I'd ever seen, and didn't have the yellow-orange fur accents like those Eons either. She was red all over, with this tight curl of brown-red fur atop her head, and a big, fluffy tail that same color. Her muzzle was longer and narrower than ours. And her eyes were the darkest things I'd ever seen. She licked my muzzle, and I decided that she could stay.

Ruby took us all out a few days later, with Sera under her parasol, and we were all wearing black bows for some reason. It was a sunny day, and I wanted to play, but Alex told me no. We'd made our way to a hilltop that Alex and I had only gone to together once before. I remember these funny rows of rocks there. Cherri and I sometimes played there because both our moms told us our dads were there, but we could never find them. That day, we went there again, and there was a new rock, right next to daddy's. His name was Erebos Vathys Breeze. I always liked that name. Sometimes when I couldn't remember daddy's face, I'd say his whole name out loud, and then I'd remember again.

The new rock read: Amare Ganesha Breeze. That was my mom's name.

I was sad, but I had Alex, and Cherri, and now Sera. Plus, Ruby spent almost every day with us now, and she was way cool. But Ruby had to spend all her free time with Sera, who just cried and ate and made funny noises. I thought Sera would play with me, but she didn't.

In fact, I remembered Ruby telling me that Sera couldn't play, because she didn't feel good. Sera even stopped eating. I thought that was weird, because Ruby always made good meals. Maybe Sera was getting fussy because Alex had started learning to cook.

I woke up on the fifteenth morning since Sera showed up – I'd been keeping track because I wasn't the baby anymore – and I couldn't find her. I also remember it was windy. You know sometimes how it sounds like the wind is calling your name? I followed it. I found myself back at that same hilltop.

There was a new rock. It was much smaller than the others. I wondered why it was with momma and daddy's rocks.

It said Serafina Kimo Breeze.

Alex and Ruby were very upset with me when they found me there that night. I'd been sitting there all day. I remember asking Ruby what happened, and why Sera was in the ground now. I remember asking if it was because Sera had been different.

Alex yelled at me. "It doesn't matter if she was a Vulpix! She was family! When you love someone, you want them to stay! It doesn't matter if they're different! It only matters that you love them!"

I remember telling Alex not to worry then, because Sera was with momma and daddy now, and who could love her more?

"No, there weren't any nurseries back home."

Kenric had kept pace with me as I'd been thinking. "Well, your town's going to need quite a lot of rebuilding, as I hear. Perhaps a nursery could be a welcome addition."

I smiled. "Yes, I like that idea."

Kenric's smile answered my own. "Life goes on, Lily. It always finds a way." We stopped at a bend in the road, where we could see the whole of the valley spread out before us. Kenric plopped down on his haunches, and I joined him "You're not the first to feel death's touch on your life, and you won't be the last. Of this, I am sure. Some will go to their end, kicking and screaming, biting and hissing. Some will go with quiet dignity. Some will be surprised by it. Some will challenge it at every turn. But none will escape it." He waved one paw, taking in the vista before us. "It's not for us to take the burden of the whole world on our shoulders, Lily. Fight for the wounded, fight for those who can't, but remember that there will be more and more wounded, as long as there is fighting. Know that death will find us, no matter what. Do not dwell on what might have happened. Remember the dead, but do not drag them around with you. Let them rest."

I smelled deeply of that valley, and the many Mon still going about their lives.

"I think I can do that."

"I know you can."

AN: For any who care, I often listen to my "Fall Out Boy" Pandora station as I type. So there might be a few references to them scattered in there. Let me know what you think of the latest chapter! Thanks as always for all feedback.


End file.
